


The Heir of Redfield

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris and Danny finally get to go crazy on each other, Chris and Jr meet, Chris' son, F/F, F/M, Faked Death, Huber Corp, Jr finds out the truth, Jr is all grown up, Just like his father, M/M, Seperation, Stolen Moments, Wesker's revenge, Why couldn't you tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: They had kept the secret for more than twenty years. Both vowing to never reveal the truth of who he was. Both willing to put their life on the line for him, to protect him from their past and the madman that would hunt him down if he found out about his existence. The pain and suffering they endured at holding in such a secret, all they had missed out on as a family. When news comes to Danny about Chris Redfield missing, he is asked to help find him. What will become of Chris and Danny when the final threat to them is removed, can they finally share the truth with their son.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Danny Anderson, Jill Valentine/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Piers Nivans/ Rebecca Chambers





	1. Chapter 1

Danny finished signing the last report of the day and closed the file. Danny looked at his watch, it was almost seven o’clock. Danny looked out the window of his office and out over the city. He found himself working later these days. No need to hurry home and prepare a meal just for himself, now that Chris Jr. was serving in the BSAA. Danny was opposed to Chris Jr. joining the BSAA and he and Chris Jr. had many fights over it, but in the end Danny had to respect his son’s decision. Danny picked the picture of Chris Jr. up off his desk and smiled at Chris Jr. smiling while wearing the BSAA uniform. Just like your father, said Danny. Danny picked up his bag and headed to the elevator. As he was walking through the lobby Max, the head of security looked at him. Are you just now leaving Mr. Anderson, said Max? Yeah, just had some work to catch up on, said Danny. You work too hard Mr. Anderson, said Max. Danny smiled and said good night and headed for his car. 

Danny’s phone rang as he was walking into his house. Hello, said Danny. Hey dad, came Chris jr. voice. Hey son, how are you? Good, things are going well here at the BSAA, are you just now getting home, asked Chris Jr. No, I was out on the back patio and was coming in the house when you called, said Danny. You haven’t been working late again, have you, asked Chris Jr.? I’m the parent, not you, so you let me do the worrying, said Danny. Dad you should be out dating and doing fun stuff, not locked in some office doing paperwork. Did you just call me to lecture me or is there something you want to talk about, said Danny? I got good news, the BSAA is transferring me to Newport, so I’ll be able to see you more, said Chris Jr. Chris that’s wonderful, you could always move back into your old room, said Danny. Dad, I’m planning on getting my own place off base, said Chris Jr. Fine, leave the poor old man all alone to fend for himself, I hope I don’t break a hip or anything, said Danny. 

Dad you’re only forty-eight, I think your hips will be fine, said Chris Jr. I had to give it a shot, said Danny laughing. How about I come over for dinner Friday night, said Chris Jr. How about you stay the weekend with me and we can get up and go fishing on Saturday morning and then have movie night, said Danny. I can’t Saturday, I have a date, said Chris Jr. And who is this hussy you have a date with, said Danny. Chris Jr. laughed, she’s not a hussy dad. I’ll be the judge of that, said Danny. She’s an Ensign that just got assigned to the BSAA HQ in Newport, said Chris Jr. Yeah, well I want to meet her just the same, said Danny. I got to get going, said Chris Jr. You watch your ass, understood, said Danny? Rodger that, said Chris Jr. I love you dad, said Chris Jr. I love you too, said Danny. He walked into the kitchen to make a snack and looked out the glass door, that’s when he saw the white orchid sitting on the table. Danny grabbed his keys and got into his car.

Anytime Chris needed to see Danny, he would leave a white orchid on the table in his back yard, after all Chris was supposed to be dead. Danny drove to the hotel downtown and went in. Danny stepped to the front desk, Could you please tell me what room Steve Rodgers is in please, asked Danny? Room 703. Danny smiled and got on the elevator, it always made him giggle at the code name that Chris had picked to use. Chris was a huge Captain America fan and used the character’s name from the movie. Danny knocked on the door of room 703. After a second the door open and Danny stepped in. The door no more close and Chris had Danny pinned against the wall kissing him. For a few seconds, the two were more like hormonal driven teenagers. Danny broke the kiss, I’ve missed you so much said Danny as he studied Chris’ face. Me too, said Chris. As he kissed Danny again. What did you need to see me about, said Danny. I found him, said Chris.

Wesker, said Danny? Yes, and I’m going after him, said Chris. The BSAA has assembled a top secret team to come with me, this could be it, said Chris. When Chris found out that a woman named Linda, who he had a one night stand with, was pregnant, he knew that he would have to fake his own death. Wesker and his viral enhanced goon’s had hunted Chris relentlessly, stopping at nothing to capture Chris for Wesker. Wesker looked at Chris as the perfect man and soldier to model his viral enhanced army after. Once Chris Jr. was born, Jill broke the news that Chris’ plane had crashed in the Indian Ocean, there were no survivors. Hoping this would throw Wesker of his tracks. Only Chris and Danny knew about Chris Jr. Chris feared that Wesker would learn about Danny and take him hostage to get to Chris and learning in the process about Chris Jr. Now that Chris was dead, he hoped Wesker would give up his pursuit of him, and it worked and Wesker never learned of Danny or Chris Jr. Chris relaxed a little. 

Are you sure it’s wise to go after him, said Danny? I can’t even see my son, because of that son of a bitch, I had to miss him growing up and almost all of the landmark moments, said Chris. I had to stay away, for all I knew Wesker did know about you and has been watching you, said Chris. I know, said Danny as he laid his head on Chris’ chest. I have a chance to take this fucker out and I’m taking my shot, said Chris. Just be careful, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny into a kiss, their bodies ached for each other, never knowing when they would be able see each other again, or touch each other again. Chris and Danny made love several times that night, Chris covering Danny’s mouth to muffle the screams Danny let out from the orgasm’s that Chris had given him. Danny woke in the morning, as usual Chris was gone, leaving behind a single Orchid stem. Danny picked up the Orchid and blew out a huff of air. Danny picked up his phone and called Huber Corp, cancel everything for today, I’m taking a sick day.

Danny drove home, still thinking about Chris and the love they made last night. God how he missed Chris at night, his body, his scent, his touch. Maybe one day soon he would have Chris around all the time. Danny’s phone rang, Hey Jr., said Danny. Are you alright I called Huber Corp but they said you were out sick today, said Chris Jr. I’m fine, just playing a little hooky today, said Danny laughing. You free for lunch, said Danny? Sure, said Chris Jr. Great, what do you want me to make, said Danny? What do you think, said Chris Jr.? Let me guess, country fried steak with peppered white gravy and mashed potatoes. I’ll be there at noon, laughed Chris Jr. See you then, aid Danny. Danny began cooking when his phone rang, it was Claire. Hey Claire, said Danny.

Hey stranger, said Claire. I've got news, said Claire. Oh, what's that, said Danny. I've retired from Terra Firma, said Claire. Really, what prompted this decision, said Danny. I'm getting too old to run all over the world, I miss my kids and my husband, said Claire. Leon Jr. just announced that he's getting married and I'm going to help plan the wedding. Claire that's great, said Danny. I only wish Chris could be here to see him get married, said Claire. I know sweetie, we all miss him, said Danny. I was actually thinking about coming to visit you, said Claire. That would be awesome, said Danny. We haven't seen each other in what, nine, ten years, said Claire. It has been a while, said Danny. Great I'll e-mail you soon about it, said Claire. I gotta run, bye, said Claire.

Danny heard the front door open, "Dad", said Chris Jr. In the kitchen, said Danny. Chris Jr. hugged Danny, that smells amazing, said Chris Jr. as he sat at the table. I hope you're hungry said Danny. Starving, said Jr. Danny sat the plate in front of Jr. and he attacked the plate of food. Danny watched as Jr. ate and chuckled, Chris ate the exact same way. Danny walked over and kissed Jr. on the head and ran his hands through his hair. Chris Jr. was an exact duplicate of Chris Redfield, from the short black hair and blue eyes to the height and build. He even joined the BSAA like his father. Danny had told Chris Jr. when he was younger that he was not his real father that Chris was, but it didn't seem to matter to Jr, even though deep down Jr wished he could have know Chris in some way. 

Jr. looked at the clock, damn I have to get going as he stood. Jr. towered over Danny just as Chris does. He hugged Danny, hate to eat and run dad, said Jr. I understand, said Danny as he hugged Jr. I'll call you later, said Jr. as he rushed out the door. Danny cleaned the kitchen and decided to sit outside for a while when he heard his door bell ring. Danny answered the door, it was Ada. This is a surprise, said Danny as Ada gave him a hug. Ada followed Danny into the kitchen and sat down, so what's with the social call, said Danny. Mine and Jill's fifth-teen year anniversary is coming up and I wanted to see if I could persuade you to make us a cake, said Ada? Danny laughed, of course. Oh thank you Danny, said Ada. What kind did you have in mind, said Danny?

That incredibly decadent white chocolate and strawberry cake you make, it would really top the evening off, said Ada. Danny laughed, sure. Thank you, said Ada. So how is Jill, asked Danny? Still working too much for the BSAA, said Ada. Some things never change, said Danny. Ada's phone rang and she dismissed the call. Well I should be going, said Ada. Danny walked Ada out. Danny sat and did some paperwork, his mind going back to Chris and the love they made last night. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he thought back to when he and Chris did not have to be separated from each other, a happier time


	2. Chapter 2

Danny heard the front door open "Dad", came Chris Jr. voice. In here, said said Danny. Chris Jr. walked into the dining room and kissed Danny on the head. Danny looked over and seen the black duffle bag and looked at Chris Jr. Don't tell me they are sending you on a mission already, said Danny as he stood? No, laughed Chris Jr, but does that offer to stay in my old room still stand? Of course it does, Christopher this is your home you never have to ask to stay here, said Danny. Thanks dad. Why can't you stay at the BSAA, asked Danny? A water pipe broke on the floor above and flooded all the rooms, said Chris Jr. Well for heaven sakes, come on let's get you settled, said Danny. Once Chris Jr. was settled Danny took the duffle bag to the laundry room and began putting the clothes in the washer.

Dad I can do my own laundry, said Chris Jr. I know, said Danny. Are you hungry, asked Danny? A little, said Chris Jr. Come on, said Danny as he and Jr walked into the kitchen. I have no idea how long it will be until I can move back, said Jr. Christopher Michael Anderson you stay as long as you want, I mean why go back at all, just stay here, said Danny. Yes sir, said Jr. Chris Jr. sat at the kitchen table and saw an old photo album. Jr. opened the album and began to flip through. Jr. froze when he saw a picture of Danny and Chris, where was this taken, said Jr? Danny looked at the picture and smiled, that was taken in Columbia, said Danny. Your father and I had just put an end to a particularly nasty drug lord, said Danny. We started seeing each other shortly after that picture was taken, said Danny.

Jr, looked at Danny and Chris in their BSAA uniforms, you look bad ass dad. Danny gave Jr. a little nudge, still am, said Danny smiling. Jr. saw the picture of his mother and smiled. That's the only picture of her that I have, you're welcome to take it, said Danny. Do you know how my mom and dad met, asked Chris Jr.? They met at a bar one night, spent the night together and two months later she contacted your father and told him that she was pregnant, said Danny. Chris offered to marry her, but she said no, Chris made sure she was well taken care of, said Danny. Chris was so excited about becoming a dad, the fist time I ever saw your father cry was right after they delivered you and they placed you in his arms. He was so thrilled to finally meet you, said Danny.

So what finally made you start dating dad, said Jr.? Danny Laughed, I had no plans of ever dating Chris Redfield. He not only had a reputation of being the best soldier at the BSAA, but he also had a reputation for being the "Love them and leave them type", chuckled Danny. He started perusing me and I made it very clear that I would never go out with him, said Danny. But he persisted, I finally said yes when we were on a mission to Iraq to extract a scientist. What changed your mind, asked Jr.? He saved my life, said Danny. What happened, asked Jr.? Chris and I were pinned down behind this mud wall, we had gotten the scientist out safely but got trapped when additional Iraqi soldiers show up. Our unit was on their way, but we couldn't move, said Danny.

One of the soldiers managed to get behind us and luckily for me Chris saw him getting ready to fire, said Danny. Your father threw me to the ground and covered me with his own body to shield me from the bullets, said Danny. Thankfully he was wearing Kevlar and he took all six shots in his back, I managed to shoot and kill the soldier and quickly tended to Chris. I rolled him over, I could see the pain he was in and I checked to see if any of the bullets penetrated but they hadn't, said Danny. Your father put his hand on my check and said, "well if this doesn't get you to go out with me nothing will", said Danny laughing. He smiled that devastating smile of his and I looked into those blue eyes, I was hooked, said Danny. We went on our first date a week later, said Danny.

Danny looked at a photograph of Chris proposing to him. This is a picture of your father proposing to me, said Danny. It was a week before you were born, we were on this tiny island in the Indian ocean taking out a lab, said Danny. Chris walked me to the beach, he kissed me and told me how much he loved me and then he went down on one knee and pulled out a ring. He said that he could never be without me and asked me to marry him, of course I said yes, said Danny as tears stung his eyes. His friend Piers took this picture, said Danny. Chris Jr. looked down at the worn gold band still on Danny's hand, you've never taken it off have, said Chris Jr.? Danny looked at Chris Jr., never, said Danny. I kinda want to talk to you about that, said Chris Jr. 

About what, said Danny? I worry about you dad, being all alone like this, said Chris Jr. I'm not alone, I have you, my job, my friends, I'm very happy, said Danny. But you don't have anyone special in your life, said Chris Jr. You're special and in my life, said Danny placing his hand on the back of Chris Jr. head. That's not what I'm talking about and you know it, said Chris Jr. He wouldn't want you to be alone like this, he would want you to move on, find someone and be happy, said Chris Jr. The love that your father and I have, I mean had for each other doesn't die, it transcends, said Danny. That's beautiful dad, but it doesn't keep you from being alone, said Chris Jr. I think it might be time you started dating, said Chris Jr. Oh god, don't say the "D" word, said Danny.

Look I know this great Major at the BSAA, he's an openly gay officer and I think you two might hit it off, said Chris Jr. Are you trying to set me up, said Danny? I could arrange it for you two to meet, said Chris Jr. smiling. DON'T YOU DARE, said Danny! Come on, just have lunch or coffee with him, said Chris Jr. Jr. I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but I think I can take it from here, said Danny. Alright, said Chris Jr. putting his hands up, I'll back off. Enough reminiscing, let's get some food in you, said Danny. Chris Jr. and Danny ate and Chris Jr. went to his room. Danny was working when he heard a noise, Jr., said Danny but got no response. Danny walked into the kitchen, but no one was there. Danny caught movement in the back yard and stepped outside. 

HEY, yelled Danny at the man in his back yard. The man turned and began to walk towards Danny, the man was considerably taller than Danny's 5' 7 frame. Danny seen the light reflect off of the knife in the man's hand, give me your wallet and phone, said the man as he approached Danny. Danny chuckled, it's not going to be that easy, said Danny as he did a roundhouse kick knocking the knife from the man's hand. The man charged Danny grabbing him around the waist. Danny drew up his knee in the man's chest while simultaneously driving his elbow into his back causing the man to drop to the ground. Danny grabbed the knife and put it against the man's throat. Who are you, said Danny as he applied pressure to the blade on the man's throat.

Chris Jr. had just stepped off the stairs when he seen a strange man grab Danny around the waist, DAD, yelled Jr. as he ran toward the two men fighting. I won't ask again, said Danny pressing the blade harder against the man's throat, who fucking sent you, said Danny? I was just looking for something to steal, and I saw you and thought I would just rob you, said the man, I swear. DAD, said Jr. Call 911 Jr. and tell them I have a robbery suspect in custody, tell them to hurry before my hand slips as Danny looked down at the man on the ground. If you so much as twitch I will separate your head from your body, said Danny, is that understood? Yes, yes, said the man on the ground. What the hell are you, asked the man on the ground? Someone you should have never fucked with, said Danny.

The police arrived and took the man into custody and took a report from Chris Jr. and Danny. Jr. looked at Danny, his eyes wide and his mouth open, that was bad ass dad, I had no idea you had moves like that. Danny chuckle, you father gave me some specialized training, while we were together, said Danny. I'm impressed, said Jr. Chris was a very impressive man, said Danny. Danny called Huber Corp. Ty I need you to gather some information for me on a guy that broke into my home tonight, said Danny. Are you alright, asked Ty? Fine, I want everything you can find on him, the police are booking him right now, get into the police data base and find out who he is, said Danny. Everything, said Ty? Everything , said Danny, including his fucking shoe size. 

Jr. walked into the dining room and saw the worried look on Danny's face, what's wrong dad, said Jr.? Danny quickly smiled, nothing, just the attempted robbery and all, said Danny. Danny had to get a message to Chris, he was worried that the attempted robbery may have been cover for something else more sinister. Danny went to the dating website that he and Chris used to communicate through and brought up Steve0681. Danny typed a single word, "problem" and sent it. Danny hated the waiting, but was hopeful he would get to see Chris again. The next morning Jr. came downstairs to the kitchen for coffee and stopped and stared at the kitchen table, WHOA, said Jr. Oh good you're up, I made you some breakfast, said Danny smiling.

Dad, there is enough food here to feed the entire BSAA, said Jr. It's just some eggs, sausage, bacon, hash brown, sausage gravy, a few biscuits, and French toast, said Danny. Chris sat down and poured a cup of coffee as Danny placed food on a plate for him. Easy Dad, that's more than enough, said Jr. Nonsense you are a growing boy and you need your nutrition, said Danny as he sat down the plate in front of Jr. Besides I like cooking for you, said Danny. Dad I haven't been a boy since I was fifth-teen and Carla Waters showed me her room, said Jr. How did Carla Waters turn you into a man by showing you her........Ohhhhh, said Danny. Little Carla Waters, why didn't you ever date her, said Danny? Because she's a slut, said Jr. why do you think I went to her room. 

Don't say things like Christopher, it's not nice, said Danny. The truth none the less, said Jr. Jr. looked at his watch, I gotta go, said Jr. as he stood and downed the cup coffee and snagged a piece of bacon for the road. Danny smiled, Chris used to do the same thing. Jr. kissed Danny on the cheek and headed for the door. Hey what time do you think yoou will be home so I can have dinner ready, said Danny. Between five and six, maybe six-thirty, said Jr. Danny walked to the living room and watched Jr. get in his car, Danny smiled he was so proud of Jr and the man he was becoming. Danny finished loading the dishwasher when he heard his computer ping that a message had arrived. Danny walked in and sat down and opened the computer.

The message was from his IT guy Ty. Danny opened the report and read through it, the guy that tried to rob him last night was named James Denton. He was a small time career criminal with multi-convictions for breaking and entering, theft, and non-payment of child support, lovely, said Danny. Danny relaxed and blew out a huff of air, this guy was no agent and not a threat. Danny's phone rang, it was Jr. Hey, said Danny. Hey dad, can you do me a favor, said Jr.? Sure, what do you need, said Danny? I forgot my security badge this morning and I was hoping you could bring it to me at HQ, said Jr. Sure, where is it? I left it in my room, said Jr. I'll see you shortly, said Danny. Danny went upstairs and into Jr. room and found the badge.

Danny was suddenly aware he was not alone in the room and turned suddenly driving his elbow as he turned. The strike was stopped as Danny looked at an all to familiar face, Chris. I see you're happy to see me, said Chris as he held onto Danny's elbow. Danny threw his arms around Chris' neck, I'm always glad to see you, said Danny. Danny pulled back and Chris leaned down and kissed him, I miss you, said Chris. I miss you too, said Danny. So what's the story on this robber, said Chris? I had him checked out and he's just some low life career criminal, said Danny. Well that's good news, said Chris as he stepped closer to Danny. Yes it is, said Danny as he stepped closer to Chris. Chris put his arms around Danny, if you have time, I'd love to make you scream my name, said Chris as he kissed Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny laid across Chris' chest drawing little doodles in his chest hair with his finger. Chris was true to his word, he had made Danny scream his name, and then he made him do it again. I need to go, said Chris. I know, said Danny. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head and got up. Danny smiled and giggled watching Chris tucking his thick manhood into the trunk underwear, Chris smiled. Danny got up and walked over to Chris and laid his head on Chris' chest. Chris looked down at him and smiled, if I can take Wesker out, we could do this all the time said Chris as he ran his hands down and cupped Danny's ass. Danny pulled back from Chris, you just be careful, said Danny. Roger that, said Chris as he kissed Danny with a great degree of sultriness and passion. 

Danny dressed and drove to the BSAA HQ. Danny parked and walked into the building, once inside he began to look around as hundreds of memories came flooding back to him. Danny remembered his time as a field agent for the BSAA before he took over Huber Corp. Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it, came a voice behind Danny? Danny turned, Piers, said Danny as he walked over and hugged the man. Don't tell me you gave up your prestigious job as Director of Huber Corp to come back to the BSAA and become an agent again, said Piers? No such luck, said Danny smiling, my son forgot his badge and I'm just dropping it off, said Danny. How is Chris Jr., I haven't seen him since he was ten, said Piers. Well he's all grown up now, said Danny. 

Sorry I haven't been such a good friend over the years, said Piers. You are a good friend Piers, said Danny. It's just seeing you sometimes makes me sad because then I think of Chris and how much I miss him, said Piers. Danny put his hand on Piers shoulder, I understand, said Danny. Sometimes when I see his old friends or talk to them, the memories come back and it hurts, said Danny. Piers smiled, well you look incredible, said Piers. Thanks, so do you, said Danny. I have to get going or the plane is going to leave without me, said Piers as he hugged Danny. Piers and Chris had always been close and he took the news of Chris' death very hard, so hard that he began to drink heavily and was almost let go from the BSAA. But Rebecca was able to turn him around in time.

Danny proceeded down the long hallway and went through a door. Danny walked over to the man sitting at the desk, may I help you, asked the man? I need to see Corporal Christopher Anderson Jr. please, said Danny. And you are, asked the man? I'm his dad, said Danny. A tall, bulky man with dark reddish brown hair and a matching beard stepped out of one of the offices and over to Danny. Did I just hear you say you were Corporal Anderson's dad, asked the man? Yes, said Danny. The man extended his hand to Danny and Danny shook his hand. I'm your son's C.O., I'm Major Liam Nelson. You son is well on his way to becoming one hell of a soldier, said the Major, did you serve? I did four years in the Marines, before I became a field agent for the BSAA, said Danny.

The Major stared at Danny for a moment, HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE DANNY ANDERSON, said the Major in an excited tone. Danny smiled. You helped in bringing Albert Wesker down and then you took over his company, said the Major. Yeah, but we didn't get him, we just ruined him financially, said Danny, he's still out there somewhere. You worked with Chris Redfield in stopping the plot to infect San Francisco , and the plot against Washington D.C., said the Major. Yeah, said Danny. Now I see where your son get's it from, said the Major smiling at Danny. If you will follow me I'll take you Corporal Anderson, said the Major. Danny followed Liam outside and across a field to where several men were practicing on a firing range. CORPORAL ANDERSON, FRONT AND CENTER, yelled the Major.

Jr. flew over and saluted, sir, yes sir, yelled Jr. Danny chuckled, as he thought back to when he was in the same position. Your father is here to see you, said the Major. Thank you sir, said Jr. I'll give you a moment, said the Major as he walked away. Danny handed Jr. his badge, thanks dad, said Jr. Danny looked around, God I haven't stood on this field in twenty years, said Danny smiling. Danny walked over to the firing range and picked up an AK-47. Hey be careful with that dad, said Jr. Son I have fired an AK more times than you have probably jerked off in your life, said Danny. Liam overheard the comment and walked over, brings back memories doesn't it, said Liam. Danny smiled, it does. Here let me put the safety on for you dad, said Jr. 

Danny pulled the rifle back from Jr, I know how to handle one of these, said Danny, probably better than you. Liam laughed, that sounded like a challenge Corporal, said Liam looking at Jr. Danny looked at Liam, may I, asked Danny? By all means, said Liam laughing. Danny picked up a magazine and slapped it into the bottom of the rifle and cocked it, then took aim at the target. Danny began to fire, striking the target until the magazine was empty. Beat that, said Danny looking at Jr. Jr picked up his rifle and took aim at his target and began to fire, after a moment the magazine was empty. Jr pushed a button to bring his target sheet to him. Not bad, said Danny looking at the target sheet, Jr had made a few dead center shots.  
Danny brought his target sheet up.

Liam began to laugh. Danny had completely shot out the center and made the initial D around it. Liam walked over to Jr, never challenge a man like him as he laughed. Show off, said Jr. Jr stepped closer to Danny, so what do you think, said Jr. I think you need to spend more time on the shooting range, said Danny laughing. Not that, him, said Jr nodding towards Liam. What about him, said Danny? He's the openly gay officer I was telling you about, said Jr. Danny looked at the Major, Liam was an attractive man, and even through his uniform he could tell that Liam was quite muscular, but Danny loved Chris, other men just seemed to pale in comparison. Major, said Jr. Liam came walking over, yes Corporal, said Liam. I'm sure my dad would love a tour and a walk down memory lane, said Jr. 

I'd be more than happy to show you around, said Liam smiling at Danny. Well I got to get back, said Jr as he jogged off. Danny and Liam began to laugh, he's not good with subtlety is he, laughed Liam. Apparently not, said Danny. I would very much like to show you around, maybe grab some coffee, said Liam. I'm seeing someone, said Danny. Of course, a handsome man like you would not be single, said Liam smiling. I'm sorry for Jr, he means well, said Danny. No problem, let me walk you out, said Liam. As Danny was walking out of the BSAA, he ran into another ghost from his past, literally. OH GOD I'M SORRY, said Danny as he crashed into the man. I wasn't watching where I was going as Danny knelt down and began to pick up the papers the man dropped.

Danny, came a voice above him, the man kneeled down next to Danny. Ian, said Danny. A huge smile crossed Ian's face, my god you are as handsome as ever, said Ian. It's been what, twenty some years since we saw each other last, said Ian. What are you doing at the BSAA, said Danny as he handed the papers back to Ian. We have a contract with them to build munitions' and other equipment, said Ian. You still work here, asked Ian. No, I was just dropping something off for my son, said Danny. Ian's eyes went wide, you have a son, said Ian. Danny smiled, yes, he turn's twenty-one next week, said Danny. Ian seen the gold band on Danny's hand, and you got married, said Ian. Yes, no , it's complicated, said Danny. Have dinner with me tonight, I'd love to catch up, said Ian. 

Danny hesitated but he was curious what his ex-fiancé had been up to for the last twenty years. Alright, said Danny. Danny took Ian's number, I'll text you my address and I'll make dinner for us, said Danny. Ian stood looking down at Danny wearing huge smile, my god, Danny Anderson, said Ian and he hugged Danny. Just when I thought this day was shot to hell, said Ian walking into the BSAA. Danny went home and placed the roast in the oven and began on making the Ombre cake. Danny texted Ian with his address and the time of six-thirty. Danny finished the cake and placed it on the counter when he heard Jr. come in, Dad, Jr called. In the kitchen, said Danny. God what smells so good, said Jr as he made a bee line for the cake.

Danny quickly smacked Jr's hand away from the cake, we have a guest coming tonight so hands off, said Danny. You invited the Major over, said Jr smiling. No, someone from my past, said Danny as he sat at the table. Jr sat down, an old boyfriend, said Jr raising his eyebrows? No, an ex-fiancé, said Danny. AN EX-FIANCE, said Jr in shock? It was long before I met your father, said Danny. You were engaged to another man, said Jr? Yes, I was, said Danny. So what happened , why didn't you get married, asked Jr. I met Ian when I was in the Marines, he was the coordinator for a group that provided humanitarian aid to refugees that had been displaced by the fighting, said Danny. So how did you meet, said Jr smiling. I had been assigned to provide cover for him and the group he was transporting, said Danny.

We came under fire, and Ian had noticed this little girl standing in the doorway of one of the structures looking terrified. Ian jumped off the bus and grabbed the little girl and put her on the bus, he ended up getting shot in the leg, said Danny. I grabbed him and threw him in one of the Humvee's and we tore out of there, said Danny. We stopped a safe distance away so I could examine him, Danny began to laugh. He "ordered" me to check on the refugees and I "politely" explained to him that I gave the orders, nit him, said Danny. The bullet had passed through cleanly so I cleaned it and slapped a bandage on him, said Danny. Once we were back at base he found me and apologized, said Danny, then he told me I could punch him in the face if I wanted to, said Danny.

Wow, said Jr. Not for ordering me, because he asked me out, said Danny. And you went out with him, said Jr. I did, I liked his tenacity, said Danny. He left for the states a week later and then I headed back to the states a month later, said Danny. Once back we began dating and two years after that he asked me to marry him, said Danny. So what happened, when did you break it off with him, said Jr? My tour in the Marines was almost over and I was approached by none other than Chris Redfield, who wanted to recruit me for the BSAA and I accepted, said Danny. Ian was not happy that I had decided to become an agent and we fought a lot over it, said Danny. The day I left the Marines Ian made the serious mistake of telling me that I could not join the BSAA, "HE" would not allow it. 

I took his ring off my finger and and handed it to him, then I turned and walked away, and never looked back, said Danny. That's cold dad, said Jr. I will not allow anyone to try and control me, just won't happen, said Danny. Danny looked at the clock, it was six, go get washed up for dinner, said Danny as he went upstairs to change. A little later the door bell rang and Danny opened the door to find Ian smiling at him. Come in, said Danny. These are for you, said Ian handing Danny flowers and a bottle of wine. How nice, said Danny. Ian followed Danny into the kitchen, would you like a glass of wine, said Danny? Yes, said Ian, this is some house. Danny chuckled, Huber Corp pays very well, said Danny. I can see that, said Ian as he took the glass of wine from Danny. 

Jr walked into the kitchen, Ian turn towards Jr, who's this, asked Ian? Danny walked over and put his around Jr, this is my son, Christopher Michael Anderson Jr, said Danny with an air of great pride. Jr extended his hand to Ian, everyone just calls me Jr as he shook Ian's hand. You're a big fella, said Ian, I take after my dad, said Jr. A curious look crossed Ian's face as he looked at Danny. Danny smiled, I'm not his biological father, said Danny. No, you're my dad, said Jr as he put his arm around Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

The three men ate dinner and made polite conversation. Jr looked at his watch, I got to go, said Jr as he stood. Where are you running off to, said Danny? I'm meeting some of the guys to play pool, said Jr. It was nice meeting you Ian, said Jr as he left the room. Ian looked at Danny, can I ask who his biological father was, said Ian? It was Chris' brother Curtis, said Danny. I didn't know Chris had a brother, said Ian. Well, it was his half-brother, they were working on repairing their relationship when Chris' plane went down, he was on board with Chris. Danny told the story just as he and Chris had talked about. Jr looks a lot like Chris, said Ian. Chris and Curtis looked a lot alike, said Danny. When Curtis died, I took Jr to raise, said Danny. Why did he name Jr after his brother Chris, said Ian? He didn't I did, said Danny. Could we please change the subject, said Danny, I really don't like talking about it.

So did you and Chris get married, asked Ian. No, said Danny, he died before we had the chance. Ian looked down at Danny's hand and the gold band he wore, you still wear his ring, said Ian? Danny smiled, yes, it's my way of keeping him with me. What about you Ian, did you ever make it down the isle, asked Danny? Ian laughed, no I never did. So are you seeing anyone, asked Ian? Yes, a Major at the BSAA, said Danny. What about you, asked Danny. No one steady, just some guys I know, said Ian. There is this concert series that I have been going to and I wondered if you might be interested in going to one with me, asked Ian? Depends on when it is, said Danny. I'll let you know, said Ian. Ian and Danny chatted for a while before he left. Danny had found the evening to be pleasant, it was nice to be able to catch up with Ian after so long. 

Danny sat at his desk staring out the widow of his office, he wondered where Chris was and what he was doing. Danny, came his secretary's voice snapping him back. Yes Tia, said Danny smiling. I just got a call from security, they have located a hidden room in the sub-basement containing.....lab stuff, said Tia. "Lab stuff", said Danny? That's how the guy from security described it, said Tia. Danny went to the sub-basement and met with Max. Hello Mr. Anderson, said Max. What do we got, said Danny? It's the damnest thing I have ever seen, said Max, I've never seen anything like it. How did you find this, asked Danny? We came down because a moisture alarm went off and I wanted to make sure it wasn't flooding down here and I found the door slightly open, said Max. Has anyone been in there, said Danny. No sir, we just looked in, but never went in, said Max.

May I see your flashlight Max, asked Danny? Max handed Danny his flashlight as Danny pushed the door open. Danny ran the light over the floor and could see foot prints. I thought you said no one had been in here Max, said Danny? No one has, said Max. Someone was in here as Danny followed the footprints into the room with the flashlight. Danny turned to Max, no one is to come down to the sub-basement unless I give permission, place security at the stairwell entrance, one at the elevator and one by this door, said Danny. Yes sir, said Max. Danny stepped into the room and ran the flashlight around the room, it was definitely a lab of some kind. When Danny took over Huber Corp he had all of the labs shut down, why was this one hidden away in such a manner, thought Danny. Danny could see small flashing green and blue lights.

Danny ran the light along the wall and found a light switch and flipped it up, the room began to illuminate. Danny stood in shock at the size of the lab, it was quite large. There were holding tanks further into the room. Danny looked down and followed the footsteps, they led further into the lab. The footsteps stopped at a desk. Danny could see someone was trying to access one of the computers but the screen was flashing asking for a code. Danny pulled out his phone to call Ty from IT but he couldn't get a signal. Max, said Danny, please call Ty from IT and have him come down here. Right away sir, said Max. Danny could see containment units further back in the lab and started towards them. Danny wiped the dust from one of the containment units and quickly stepped back. There was a B.O.W. floating in the unit, Danny had never seen anything like it. 

Danny walked back to Max, I want you to go upstairs and evacuate the entire building and send everyone home, said Danny. Yes sir, said Max. Danny placed two guards at the door and went upstairs and outside. He took out his phone and called Jill. Jill Valentine, came the familiar voice. Jill it's Danny, I have a situation here at Huber Corp and I need the BSAA here now. What is it Danny, said Jill. My security discovered a lab in the sub-basement, Jill, there are B.O.W.'s in containment units and I've never seen anything like them before, said Danny. I be there with a team in one hour, said Jill. Danny returned to the lab, Ty was waiting outside the door. Come with me, said Danny to Ty. Danny took Ty over to the computer that was asking for a code, I need all the data from this and every computer in here, said Danny. 

Ty flipped the keyboard over and found a piece of paper taped to the bottom. Ty typed in the code written on the piece of paper and the screen displayed a directory. How did you know that the code was under the keyboard, asked Danny? Ty smiled, because we always tell people to do that in case they forget their code or password, said Ty. Can you route this to my office, said Danny? Sure, do you want me to route all of the computers to your office, said Ty? Yes, said Danny. Danny noticed that there were camera's in the lab, do you think you could find any of the footage from these security camera's, asked Danny. Ty looked at the camera's, looks like all the footage was routed to one of the computers, it will take me a minute to figure out which one, said Ty. Good, send me everything you find, said Danny. Sir, there is a Jill Valentine upstairs to see you, said Max. 

Danny went up to meet with Jill, thanks for coming, said Danny. Follow me, said Danny as Jill and her team went to the lab. The BSAA team wasted no time in examining the contents of the lab. Ma'am you should come see this, said one of the team members. Danny and Jill walked over to the containment unit, Danny drew in a deep breath and covered his mouth. The B.O.W. in the unit had Chris' face, what the fuck, said Danny softly as he stared at the B.O.W. Danny wiped away more of the dust further down on the unit and was horrified but what he read. C.REDFIELD PROTO 1. Oh my god, said Danny, this was what Wesker was working on. What do you mean, said Jill? When Chris and I was fighting with Wesker years ago, he looked at Chris and said that Chris would be the face of his new army, said Danny. This is what he was working on, said Danny.

Wesker thought of Chris as the ultimate soldier, genetically perfect to model his viral army after, said Danny. We had no idea he actually had a prototype, said Danny. The B.O.W. in the containment unit looked just like Chris but was much bigger. It had to be at least eight feet tall, and was much bigger than a normal sized man. So how do we destroy it, said Danny? Destroy it, said Jill? Jill who knows what damage or viral infection this thing can cause, said Danny. That's why I think we should study it, see what we can learn from it, said Jill. It's too risky, we don't know what the repercussions could be, said Danny. We should think about this, said Jill. Danny seen the red "ABORT" button, we can't take that risk, said Danny as he slammed his hand down on the button. An alarm began to sound and red lights flashed. What did you do, said Jill?

The containment unit began to fill with a red liquid, the liquid began to dissolve the B.O.W. until there was nothing. WHY, yelled Jill. What ever the Hell that was could have potentially started a new outbreak, an outbreak we may have not been able to contain, it had to be destroyed, said Danny. Jill stepped closer to Danny, I can use BSAA jurisdiction to seize this lab, said Jill. Danny stepped up in Jill's face, try it, and I'll lock your ass up in so much litigation you'll be eighty before the case ever sees a court room, said Danny. Why don't we all take a step back and just calm down, said Leon and he stepped in between Danny and Jill. Jill turned and walked away, Leon what are you doing here, said Danny? You know the government and the BSAA work closely together, said Leon as he hugged Danny. It's good to see you again, said Leon.

It's good to see you too, said Danny. I thought for a minute there you two were going to scratch each others eyes out, chuckled Leon. Scratch hell, I'd have ripped them out the bitch's head, said Danny. Leon began to laugh, now I see what Redfield saw in you, said Leon. Danny explained to Leon what was going on. Well it kinda makes sense to study it, said Leon. It's too dangerous, said Danny. And it had Chris' face, said Leon giving a little shiver. Yeah, it was so damn creepy, said Danny. What do you say we get out of here and go and get a drink and let these guys do their thing, said Leon. Danny smiled, sure. Danny and Leon went to a bar not far from Huber Corp. Leon ordered each of them a drink and two shots. Leon picked up one of the shots, to Chris Redfield, the best goddamn soldier that ever lived, said Leon. 

Danny hit his glass against Leon's, to Chris, said Danny. So how is Jr, asked Leon? Big, laughed Danny. He joined the BSAA, said Danny. GOD, said Leon, I haven't seen Jr since he was a kid. He's grown into quite the man. Do you have any pictures of him, asked Leon? Danny laughed and took out his phone. Danny showed Leon a picture of him and Jr stand at a grill cooking. That was the day Jr got accepted into the BSAA and we were celebrating his acceptance, said Danny. How well did you know his father Curtis, asked Leon? Not very well, I met him a few times and when he died, I took custody of Jr, said Danny. You know I knew Chris for a long time and I don't ever recall him saying anything about a step brother, said Leon. Maybe he didn't like discussing it, said Danny. Or maybe he never existed, said Leon. 

What are you saying Leon, said Danny as his eyes narrowed and turned cold? I'm saying that Jr looks exactly like Chris at that age, there is no Curtis because Chris is Jr father, said Leon. Danny looked at Leon, you can never say that to anyone, said Danny. You would be putting Jr at serious risk, so please Leon just let it go, said Danny. Leon chuckled, and looked at the picture on the phone, it's like seeing a ghost, said Leon. Danny put his hand on Leon's arm, a ghost that doesn't exist anymore, right, said Danny. Understood, said Leon, I would never betray Chris. Danny drove home, his mind racing from the night's events. Leon had figured out that Jr was Chris' son, but could he trust Leon to keep his mouth shut. Then there was the secret lab found at Huber Corp, what other dangers and horrors waited to be discovered there.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was busy setting tables up in the backyard for the party. Dad, why didn't you come and get me to help you, said Jr as he walked up and helped Danny with the table. I'm perfectly capable of setting up some tables on my own, said Danny. Besides, it's you birthday and you shouldn't have to help set up your own party, said Danny. Jr laughed, you are the most stubborn man. Danny looked at Jr, he had grown into a good man, an honest man, a man Danny was very proud of. I want to give you your gift before everyone get's here, said Danny as walked into the house. Jr sat at the kitchen table as Danny walked back in carrying a neatly wrapped box. Happy birthday Jr, said Danny and handed Jr the gift. Thanks dad, said Jr as he began to unwrap the gift. Danny smiled as he watched Jr. Jr opened the box, dad, is this, yes, said Danny.

It's was your fathers side arm, said Danny, he carried it with him everywhere and I think it's time it belonged to you. Jr removed the modified Glock from the case and admired the weapon. You be careful with that, your father modified it, said Danny. Jr ran his fingers across the engraved name on the barrel, "Chris Redfield". Tears filled Danny's eyes as he watched Jr run his fingers over Chris' name. Jr stood and hugged Danny, don't cry dad, said Jr. I'll cry if I want to, said Danny as he pulled back from Jr. Danny looked at Jr, your father would be so proud of you and the man you've become, said Danny. Wish he was here to see it, said Jr. I'm sure he knows, said Danny as tears fell from his eyes. Jr hugged Danny, I love you dad, I love you Jr. I have things to get ready and I have a list of things that I need you to pick up from the store, said Danny handing Jr the list.

Danny had just set out the rest of the food when the doorbell rang. Danny opened the door to find some of Jr's friends from the BSAA, Danny smiled, come in guys. Jr is in the back yard, just go straight through the kitchen, said Danny. More of Jr's friends arrived and the party got underway. The group sang Happy Birthday to Jr and he began to open his presents. Danny noticed the curtain in his bedroom window move, I'll be right back, said Danny. Danny went to his bedroom and opened the door and saw Chris looking out the window. Danny closed and locked the bedroom door and walked over to Chris and put his arm around his waist and laid his head on his chest, I was wondering when you were going to show up, said Danny. Chris kissed Danny on top of his head, I have missed so much with him, said Chris, I didn't want to miss this, even if I have to watch from a distance, said Chris.

Chris and Danny stood and watched Jr laugh as he opened his gifts. I gave him your side arm for his birthday, said Danny. Did he like it, asked Chris? He does, said Danny smiling. Danny giggled, what's so funny, said Chris? He looks just like you, and sometimes acts just like you, said Danny. Really, said Chris? He get's mad if someone talks while he's watching tv, he loves steak, and is quite the bad ass, said Danny. That's my boy, chuckled Chris. Leon figured out that Jr is your son, said Danny. How, said Chris? I showed him a picture of Jr and he figured it out, he still thinks you're dead and he promised never to say anything, said Danny. Chris looked down at Jr, I love you son, said Chris. I need to get going, said Chris. Chris leaned down and kissed Danny passionately, I love you, said Chris. I love you too, said Danny looking into Chris' eyes.

Danny returned to the party and enjoyed watching Jr and his friends celebrate. Jr had a little too much to drink and Danny had a couple of Jr's friends take him upstairs to his room and put him to bed. Danny straightened up before heading upstairs to bed. Danny stopped at Jr's door and looked in at him, dad, said Jr. Danny walked into the room and over to Jr's bed and sat down. The room is spinning dad, said Jr. Danny stroked Jr's hair, you just had a little too much to drink, chuckled Danny. Thanks for the great party dad, said Jr. You're welcome, now get some sleep, said Danny. Danny went to his room and got ready for bed, when Danny pulled the covers back he see a note that had been place on the bed. Danny picked up the note and sat down on the bed and opened the note. He recognized the handwriting as Chris'.

My Dearest Danny,  
I love you and miss you very much. It has been a long time since we have been able to spend a night together  
and hold each other. Very soon we may have a chance to to be together always. You have done an incredible  
job raising Jr on your own and I couldn't be prouder of him and you.  
Always & Forever,  
Chris

Danny sat on the bed and began to cry. He missed Chris so much and having to stay away from one another was pure torture for them both. Danny dreamed of the day he could wake up in Chris' arms, feel his heartbeat against his, and be a family with Jr. Danny wiped his eye, that was not his reality, Jr had to be protected and that's what he and Chris would do at any cost. Danny smiled and kissed the note from Chris. Danny took the lighter from the nightstand and lit the note on fire and placed it in the glass bowl on the night stand. I love you Chris, said Danny as he watched the note burn. Danny knew there could never be any trace of Chris being alive as he watched the note burn. Danny laid down, tears ran from his eyes, he wished Chris could be there to hold him. Morning came and Danny was in the kitchen making breakfast when Jr came walking in. His short dark hair standing up, he yawned as he sat at the table.

Good morning Jr, said Danny. I'm glad you think it is, said Jr as he cradled his face in his hands. Not feeling well, said Danny smiling? I feel like I've been run over by a tank, said Jr. Danny set a tall glass in front of Jr, drink that it will make you feel better, said Danny. Jr looked at the glass, what is it, said Jr. Tomato juice with a half of shot of Vodka in it, or as I like to call it, "Hair of the dog", chuckled Danny. Eww, said Jr. Trust me, it will make you feel human again, said Danny. Jr picked up the glass and took a drink, it's okay, said Jr. Danny went to his home office to work, he picked up his phone and called Ty from the IT department. Any progress on getting those computers from the lab routed to me, asked Danny. You should have full access by this afternoon, said Ty. Great, thanks, said Danny. Danny continued to work, when he seen a strange e-mail come in.

They were lab results from the samples taken from the other containment units in the secret lab. The tests confirmed that the virus they found could not be identified. He did create a new virus, said Danny. Danny called Jill. Valentine, came Jill's voice over the phone. Jill it's Danny, I just got the test results back from the other containment units, Wesker did create a new virus, said Danny. FUCK, said Jill, and I was having such a good day. I'm ordering the lab sealed until I can get throw the data on the computers, said Danny. I'll send you what I find, said Danny. Good, do you want me to send a team over for you, said Jill. Not right now, the fewer people that go into that lab, the less risk of someone getting infected, said Danny. Call me if you need anything, said Jill. Danny sat for a minute thinking of what else Wesker was working on.

Danny finally got access to the computers in the lab. Danny pulled up the directory and began reading through it and froze when he read one of the entries. PROJECT REDFILED. Danny clicked on the entry and data began to appear. Danny read the summery, Wesker was planning on capturing Chris and integrating the new virus he created with Chris' DNA. Wesker was going to enhance Chris with the virus and then use Chris Chris' altered DNA to create other viral soldiers. You sick bastard, said Danny. Who's a sick bastard, said Jr as he walked into the office. Danny cleared the screen, nothing, just marketing problem, said Danny. Feeling better, said Danny? Yes, your little cure did wonders, said Jr. Glad to hear it, said Danny. I'm heading for the base so I will see you tonight, said Jr. Danny smiled as Jr left and then brought the screen back up.

Danny found another entry in the directory titled, "Lauder Bay". Danny opened the entry, it was another lab just off the coast of British Columbia. Could it be active, thought Danny. Danny had read all of the entries for Lauder Bay, mostly supply needed and staff transfers. The very last entry under Lauder Bay was for a Dr. Alex Hart. The entry contained reports from Dr. Hart to Wesker, he had proceeded with trying to use the new virus. Danny looked at the date of the last entry, June 17, 1999. That was the day that Chris and Danny had fought with Wesker and Danny took over Huber Corp. Surely the lab was shut down by now, thought Danny. Danny called Ty, I want you to try and locate the whereabouts of a Dr. Alex Hart, he used to work for Albert Wesker, said Danny. Last known location was Lauder Bay in British Columbia, said Danny.

Danny thought if he could find this Dr. Alex Hart he could explain to Danny exactly what he was working on and possibly lead Danny to Wesker. Later that night Danny got a call from Ty. This is weird said Ty. What did you find, said Danny? I found everything, where he was born, where he attended college, his work with genetics, but then nothing past 1999, said Ty. It's like he disappeared, said Ty. Or went into hiding, said Danny. Continue looking but start looking for relatives and associates, maybe one of them could help me locate this guy, said Danny. Danny sat back in his chair, it was a possibility that this guy was dead, but Danny's gut kept telling him that this guy was in hiding, maybe from Wesker as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny had sent Jill an updated report on the lab, Jill called Danny. Thanks for the report, said Jill, any new leads? I'm trying to track this Alex Hart guy down that used to work for Wesker, said Danny. Dr. Alex Hart, said Jill? Yeah, you know him, asked Danny. You bet I do, said Jill. The son of a bitch wiped out an entire town in Oregon twenty-five years ago, said Jill. I never heard about that, said Danny. We covered it up as best we could, said Jill, where did you hear his name, asked Jill. It was on a report he sent to Wesker that I found on one of the computers from the lab, said Danny. I thought if I could track him down he might have some information on Wesker, said Danny. You be very careful poking around for him, said Jill. He's fucking insane, said Jill. The psycho turned a man's wife into a B.O.W., killed her and then sent the husband a video of him having sex with her corpse, said Jill. 

Jesus Christ, said Danny. There are lot's of other very disturbing things he has done over the years, said Jill. Do you remember hearing about the village in Africa where the people literally exploded and died, said Jill? Yeah, said Danny. It's rumored he was responsible for releasing the virus that caused it, said Jill. Thanks for the heads up, I watch my ass, said Danny. Danny drove to Huber Corp and entered the secret lab. Danny began to go through the contents of one of the desks and found a map of Oregon. Danny opened the map on the desk and found that someone had circled a location on the map, Lauder Bay, said Danny. Danny took out his phone and called Jill, you need to come to Huber Corp right away, said Danny. Twenty minutes later Jill walks into the secret lab, what is it, said Jill? Danny shows Jill the location on the map and tells her about the logs he had found on the computer. 

I think this is where Wesker and Hart are hiding, said Danny. We've checked that location before, it's just an abandoned lab, said Jill. But what if they came back, said Danny? We haven't detected anything there for years, said Jill. My gut is telling me that either Hart or Wesker is there, said Danny. Feel like going on a little trip, said Jill smiling? Sure do, said Danny. Meet me back at the BSAA in an hour, said Jill, make sure you dress for the occasion, said Jill. Danny drove home an went to his closet, he went all the way to the back where his old combat uniform was and took it down. Danny stared at the uniform remembering when he and Chris were in the BSAA together. Danny dressed in the combat uniform and looked in the mirror, it was a little more snug that Danny remembered but it still fit, Danny smiled at his reflection.

What are you doing in that, came Jr's voice from the doorway? Danny jumped a little at the sudden sound of Jr's voice. There's something I need to take care of, said Danny as he slid his side-arm into the holster on his hip. Dad, are you going on a mission, asked Jr? It's nothing to concern yourself about, said Danny. Dad you haven't been on a mission in like....twenty years or more, said Jr. None that you know about, grinned Danny. At least let me go with you, said Jr? Negative, this is just some recon, said Danny. It's more than that or you would let me go with you, said Jr. Danny walked over to Jr, it's also classified, said Danny. Now, I won't be back until tomorrow morning and I left dinner for you in the oven, said Danny. Dad, Jr I will be fine, said Danny cutting Jr off. Please let me go with you, said Jr? Jr I'm a highly trained operative, better trained than you, said Danny.

Danny hugged Jr, don't worry I'll be fine, said Danny. Danny met up with Jill at the BSAA, the two drove to the air field behind the BSAA and boarded a plane. Once they had leveled off Jill looked at Danny. Brings back memories, doesn't it, said Jill. Danny smiled, yes it does, said Danny. I spoke with Chris not long ago, he thinks Wesker is at the lab on a tiny island in the Indian ocean, said Jill. Maybe Wesker has more than one active lab, said Danny? He could be traveling between the two, said Danny? It's possible, said Jill. The real question is what's he working on now, said Danny? The co-piolet walked back to Danny and Jill, we will be landing in twenty minutes, said the co-piolet. Thank you, said Jill. Once we are on the ground, it will take twenty-five minutes to drive to Lauder Bay, said Jill. Copy that, said Danny as he smacked a magazine into the rifle. 

Danny and Jill land and drive a jeep to Lauder Bay. The entire sea side town has been abandoned. The buildings are practically falling down. What happened here, said Jill? Danny walks over to some skeletal remains on the ground and examines the bones. There was an outbreak here, said Danny? How can you be sure, said Jill? These bones have teeth marks on them, said Danny. The whole place is eerily quiet, there is no movement, not even from wildlife. Come on, said Jill, the entrance to the lab is at the edge of town. Danny and Jill find the entrance and enter, Danny moves his flashlight around the walls, a strange fungus is growing on them. Danny stops and takes a sample, I want a copy of the analysis on what ever that is, said Jill. Copy that, said Danny. Danny looks at the ground and see fresh footprints in the dust and dirt on the floor.

Jill, said Danny and he shines his flashlight over the prints. They were coming from the direction they were headed in, Danny turned around and followed the foot prints to a wall where the foot prints seem to disappear into. There must be a way to get this wall to move, said Danny? Danny looks down and notices how the foot prints seem to go more to the right. Danny shines his light at the wall and notices a small button camouflaged into the molding. Danny pushes the button and the wall slides back. Show off, said Jill looking at Danny. The two enter and walked down a small hallway and they can see light at the end. Danny pulls his rifle against his shoulder and Jill drew her side arm as they approached the end of the hallway. They can hear noises coming from around the corner, it sounds like some kind of equipment running.

Danny and Jill peer around the corner, there is a man and he seemed to be dissecting a corpse. Danny crouches down and moves slowly further into the lab until he is behind the man. Jill comes around the corner and points her gun at the man, put you hands up and don't move, said Jill. The man is startled and he throws the scalpel in his hand at Jill. The man turns just as Danny is driving the butt of his rifle at the man, striking him in the face and putting the man unconscious. Danny quickly cuffs the mans hands behind his back and searches him for weapons. Danny finds a wallet and tosses it to Jill as he continues to search the man. HOLY FUCKING SHIT, said Jill. What is it, looking said Danny? It's Dr. Alex Hart, said Jill. The man on the ground looked dirty, his long hair and bushy beard looking as if they had never seen a comb or brush. 

Alex regains consciousness, Danny leans down into the man's face, where's Wesker, said Danny. The man begins to laugh in Danny's face, Danny grabs the man by his shirt, WHERE'S WESKER, yelled Danny? Wouldn't you like to know, said Alex laughing? Danny takes out the large bowing knife from the sleeve tied to his leg and puts it against Alex's throat. Alex laughs louder, you can't kill me, because you need me, said Alex. You're right, we do, said Danny. But do you know what we don't need, said Danny? Your skin, said Danny as he makes a small cut on the man's face. How would you like for me to peel you like a grape, said Danny? Wouldn't kill you, but it sure would hurt like Hell, smiled Danny. Fear washes across the man's face, last chance, said Danny, where's Wesker? I DON'T KNOW, yelled Alex. Wrong answer, said Danny as he drew the knife closer to Alex.

I SWEAR, said Alex. He comes and goes, I never know when he will show up, said Alex. Jill took out her phone and called the local BSAA chapter, I need a full unit of men at my location now, said Jill. Use my phone to pin point our location, said Jill. They should be here in the next ten minutes, said Jill. Good, that gives more time to chat with our little friend here, said Danny as he looked down at Alex. You experimented on this town, didn't you? Yes, but it was Wesker that release the virus on the whole town, not me, said Alex. What was it, said Danny? It was Wesker's enhancement virus, I only infected a few people so I could study the virus at its different stages, said Alex. Why did Wesker infect the whole town, said Danny? He said the results were taking too long to gather and decided on a mass infection of the whole town, said Alex. 

Did Wesker get the results he was looking for, said Danny? No, once the town was infected the whole town tore each other apart, after they died the virus lost cohesion and the virus itself died, said Alex. And just what were you working on when we came in, said Danny as he tapped the knife against Alex' face? That's a fresh stiff you have on that table, where did it come from, asked Danny? He was just a hitch hiker I picked up and brought here, I told him I would pay him if he helped me with my experiment, said Alex. And then you killed him, said Danny. I didn't mean to, the virus began to spread to fast in him and then he turned and I had to kill him, said Alex. I was trying to figure out why the virus is stable one minute and then loses cohesion the next, said Alex. You have no regard for human life do you, said Danny. Danny drove the knife into Alex' thigh.

Alex screamed. DANNY, yelled Jill. He'll live, said Danny as he walked away from Alex. The unit arrived and secured the lab. I want this shit stain put on my plane, I'm taking him back with me, said Jill as she looked at Alex. Two soldiers sat with Alex on the plane ride home, do you think he's telling the truth about Wesker, asked Jill? Unfortunately, yes, said Danny. I've never known you to be so.....callused as you were with Hart, said Jill. The sooner I get to Wesker, the sooner I can kill him and get my life back, said Danny. I'll do whatever I have to, and if that means torturing some fuck stain like Alex Hart, then that's what I'll do, said Danny. You love him that much, said Jill? You damn right I do, and I’ll kill anyone or anything that threatens him, said Danny. I hope Chris knows how much you love him, said Jill. Who do you think taught me everything I know, said Danny smiling?


	7. Chapter 7

Danny arrived home from Huber Corp and set his bag on the table. Danny looked out on the deck and saw the white orchid setting on the table. Danny walked out and picked the orchid up, Chris needed to see him. Danny drove to the hotel down town and walked to the front desk. Can you tell me what room Steve Rodgers is in, asked Danny? Room 403, said the lady. Danny smiled and got on the elevator and went to the fourth floor. Danny knocked on the door and after a moment the door opened and Danny stepped inside. Chris shoved Danny against the wall and began to kiss him passionately, I heard you captured Alex Hart, said Chris as he unbuttoned Danny's shirt with haste. He had no leads on Wesker, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Do you think he could lead us to Wesker, said Chris as he kissed Danny? I'm hoping he can, said Danny as he pulled Chis' shirt over his head.

After the two men finished making love, Danny looked up at Chris, we're getting closer to Wesker, said Danny. Not close enough, said Chris. Danny sat up and looked down at Chris, we will get Wesker and then this whole nightmare will be over, said Danny as he kissed Chris. I will reunite us as a family, said Danny. Our son will know what a great man his father is, said Danny. Chris smiled and pulled Danny down into a kiss. Danny laid across Chris' chest, how pissed off do you think Jr is going to be when he finds out we have lied to him his entire life, said Chris? I think once the shock of you really being alive wears off, I think he will be fine, said Danny. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny, you don't think he will get really mad about what we have done, said Chris? In time he will come to understand we did what we did to protect him, said Danny. 

I think I have found the island that Wesker has been hiding on, said Chris as he pulled his shirt on. Have you sent a recon team to check it out, asked Danny as he buttoned his pants? Jill deployed one this morning, said Chris. Wesker is still working on creating his viral army, said Danny. Hart was able to give me a little information, but he didn't know a whole lot, said Danny. Chris walked over and put his arms around Danny, I heard you torture Hart, said Chris? I think of it more as, creative persuasion, said Danny as Chris leaned down and kissed him, that's my little bad ass, said Chris. I still have a lot of computer files to go through, not to mention the lab, said Danny, as he put his shoes on and stood. Chris walked over and took Danny in his arms, we are going to find Wesker and take him out, then we are going to finally be a family, said Chris as he kissed Danny. 

Danny returned home and placed his keys and wallet on the table by the door. There you are, said Jr walking up to Danny. Where have you been, said Jr? Just visiting with an old friend, said Danny smiling. Jr looked at Danny, OH MY GOD, YOU HAD SEX, said Jr with a huge grin. Stop, said Danny giggling. HOLY CRAP, said Jr. Danny began to giggle more. Dad, you scored, said Jr. Danny walked into the kitchen with Jr close behind him, so who is he, asked Jr. He's just an old friend, said Danny as he opened the cabinet and took down some tea. So is it serious with this "old friend", said Jr? You know it's just too weird discussing this with you, said Danny. Come on dad, it's just sex, said Jr. Or was it more than that with you and this old friend, said Jr grinning? Danny began to giggle again. What's his name, do I know him, asked Jr? It's late, you should be getting to bed, said Danny.

No way, said Jr, are you two dating? No, he just happened to be in town and that's all. So this was just a hook up, said Jr. God I hate that term, but yes and that was all, said Danny. Jr laughed, my dad, a slut. Danny laughed. You were careful right, said Jr. Yes Jr, all three times, said Danny. WOW, this guys got stamina, said Jr. Danny finished making his tea and walked into his home office, so are you going to see him again, asked Jr? I don't know, it was just a spur of the moment thing, said Danny. But the real question is, do YOU want to see him again, said Jr? Good night Jr, said Danny as he turned his computer on. Jr kissed Danny on his head and walked out of the office, I can't wait to tell everybody at the BSAA tomorrow what a slut my dad is, said Jr going up the stairs. Danny laughed and shook his head. Danny thought back to his evening with Chris, I'll be that man's slut any day, said Danny smiling. 

Jr walked into the kitchen and over to Danny at the stove. Jr plucked a piece of bacon from the plate and sat down at the table. You want some eggs, said Danny? Sure, said Jr. Jr picked up the paper that was sitting on the table, you must be the only person left in the world that still reads the paper, said Jr. It's rather archaic, said Jr. Danny sat the eggs in from of Jr and took the paper from him, I like reading the paper, said Danny. You could open your computer and know what's going on all over the world in five minutes, said Jr. Or I could take my time and read a reliable news source, said Danny. So just leave this old man to his prehistoric ways, said Danny and kissed the top of Jr head. So do you have any plans for tonight, asked Danny? I have a date, said Jr. Who's the lucky young lady, asked Danny? I met her at the bank, said Jr.

The bank, said Danny? Please tell me this isn't another Lynn, said Danny. There was nothing wrong with Lynn, said Jr. The nicest things I can say about Lynn is, she had really pretty hair and all of her tattoos were spelled correctly, said Danny. Jr chuckled, yeah, but she was so hot. Danny rolled his eye, so who is this young lady, said Danny? Her name is Gwen and she's hot, said Jr. I need to find something to wear tonight, said Jr. I have to stop off at the mall to pick up my order, I grab something for you while I'm there, said Danny. Jr looked at his watch and stood, thanks dad, said Jr and kissed Danny on his head, see you tonight, said Jr. Danny finished sending his e-mails and went to pick up his order, Danny picked out a ruby colored shirt and dark slacks for Jr to wear on his date. Danny called Jr and left him a message.

Jr called Danny back, thanks for picking something up for me, said Jr. No problem, I was thinking that maybe you should invite Gwen over for cocktails before you two go out, said Danny? You just want to grill her, laughed Jr. Not grill her, have an opportunity to meet and get to know her, I have a right to know who is dating my son, said Danny. Dad, you practically put Lynn through a BSAA interrogation when you met her, laughed Jr. Yes well, I didn't care for her that much and I was right, said Danny. I'll call her and see what she says, said Jr. Danny received a priority e-mail from Ty. Danny opened the e-mail. I found this on one of the computer drives. I thought this might interest you. Ty. Danny opened the attachment to find pictures of him and Chris from twenty years ago when they were in the BSAA together. It was Wesker's surveillance.

Jr walked through the door and Danny closed the laptop. DAD, called Jr. In here, said Danny. Jr stood in the doorway of Danny's office, I talked to Gwen and she said she would love to come by for cocktails, said Jr. Great, said Danny. You want a snack before you go out, asked Danny. Sure, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, Gwen will be here in an hour, said Jr. Danny went to the kitchen and made Jr a snack and began getting things ready for the cocktails. Danny carried the tray into the sitting room and sat it on the coffee table. Jr walked into the room and Danny froze. It was like looking back in time and seeing Chris. Danny walked over to Jr and put his hand on Jr's cheek, so handsome, said Danny. You look just like your father, said Danny as tears stung his eyes. Don't cry dad, you know I hate it when you cry, said Jr. 

I'll cry if I want to, it's a father’s prerogative, said Danny as a tear rolled down his cheek. Danny looked at Jr's face, he looked just like Chris at that age, the dark as night black hair, the light brown eyes, even his build was like Chris'. Danny fussed with Jr's collar, there, now you're all set, said Danny as he wiped the tear from his cheek. The doorbell rang, that would be our guest, don't keep her waiting, said Danny. Jr kissed Danny on the head and hugged him, I love you dad. Danny hugged Jr back, I love you too son, said Danny. Now go let her in, said Danny. Danny wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and smiled. Jr escorted Gwen into the room, dad, this is Gwen. Danny walked over to Gwen and shook her hand, It's nice to meet you Mr. Anderson, said Gwen. Please call me Danny, and it's nice to meet you too, said Danny. 

I hope Manhattan's are all right, Danny looked at Gwen, you are old enough to drink, asked Danny. Yes sir, I'm twenty-one, said Gwen. Danny smiled and began making the cocktails. After toasting Danny looked at Gwen, so what do you do Gwen, asked Danny? I work as a teller at a bank and attend college, said Gwen. What are you studying, aske Danny? Micro-Marine Biology, said Gwen. Impressive, I like her, said Danny looking at Jr. Danny cleaned up and returned to his computer and brought up the pictures, Danny noticed that the pictures were all taken on the island where Chris had proposed to him. Why would Wesker have pictures of Chris proposing to him? Danny heard a noise outside. Danny reached into his desk and took out the Glock 19 and cocked it. Danny turned off the kitchen light and slowly walked to the back door and looked out, he didn't see anyone. 

Danny is grabbed from behind and the gun knocked from his hand. Danny can see the syringe in the man's hand as he tries to inject Danny. Danny manages to knock the needle from the man's hand and take him to the floor. The man hits Danny in the mid-section and then across the jaw, sending Danny to his back. The man comes at Danny on the floor, Danny manages to land a hard hit with his foot on the man's abdomen making him double over. Danny grabs the man’s head and twists, snapping the man's neck and dropping him to the floor. Danny turns on the light. He noticed blood running down his arm, there is a cut on his shoulder. Danny grabs a dish towel and cover the wound, he picks up his phone and calls Jill. Jill I was just attacked at home, I killed the guy but I need a cleanup team, said Danny. I'll have one there in ten minutes, said Jill.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sat in the chair as the BSAA Medic stitched up his shoulder, any idea who he is, asked Jill. Not a clue but I think this is connected to Wesker, said Danny. You think Wesker sent someone after you because you captured Alex Hart, said Jill? It's the only reason I can think of as to why a man would break into my house and try to inject me with something, said Danny. He was either going to kill me or capture me, said Danny. A BSAA agent walked up to Jill, the contents of the syringe was Sodium Pentanol, said the agent. Thank you, said Jill. So who ever this guy was, he was going to knock me out with the drug and take me somewhere, said Danny. DAD, came Jr's voice from the hall. Shit, said Danny as he stood. DAD, said Jr as he ran over to Danny, what's going on, said Jr? Danny could see the fear on his face, it's alright Jr, I'm fine, said Danny. 

Jr looked down and seen the body covered with a sheet and the bandage on Danny's shoulder. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, yelled Jr? Danny had to fight back a smile, Jr certainly had Chris' temper. Come with me, said Danny as he took Jr into his home office and closed the door. Dad what happened to your shoulder and who's the dead guy on the kitchen floor, asked Jr? We don't know who he is yet but I'm fine, said Danny. This has something to do with that mission you went on doesn't it, said Jr? Yes, and I can't talk about it, said Danny. DAD A MAN BROKE IN YOUR HOUSE AND TRIED TO KILL YOU, yelled Jr. Danny could see how scared Jr was and walked over and hugged him, I know you're scared but I'm fine and I stopped a bad guy, said Danny. Jr hugged Danny as tears stung his eyes. It's alright, said Danny. Do you know who this guy is, asked Jr?

Not yet, Jill is going to take him back to the BSAA and see if she can ID him, said Danny. Danny had Jr sit down on the small sofa, you're dad is a pretty tough little shit, so you don't need to worry, said Danny. Dad this could have went a completely different way tonight, said Jr. But it didn't and I'm fine, said Danny. He managed to hurt your shoulder, said Jr. That happened when he tackled me, besides he's the one laying dead on my kitchen floor, isn't he, said Danny? Jr started to chuckle, stop making me laugh, said Jr. Danny knew if he could get Jr to laugh that he would calm down, it's something he had down with Jr throughout his childhood. Danny sat down next to Jr. I really am okay, there's nothing to worry about because I took care of it, said Danny. Can you at least tell me what is going on, said Jr? That's classified, said Danny. 

The next morning Danny walked down stairs to make coffee and breakfast, his shoulder hurt like Hell. Danny was surprised to find Jr at the stove cooking and fresh coffee in the pot. What's this, said Danny? Well you always have breakfast and coffee ready for me, so I thought it's about time I did it for you, said Jr. Danny poured some coffee and sat down. Jr walked over and put the plate of food in front of Danny and handed him the paper. Jr sat down across from Danny. Eat before it get's cold, said Jr. Shouldn't you be in uniform and getting ready to leave, said Danny. I'm taking the day off, said Jr as he ate. Danny sat down the paper and went and sat next to Jr. Danny cupped Jr's face in his hands, I appreciate all of this but I'm fine, said Danny. And what happens when who ever sent that guy finds out he failed, you don't think they will send someone else, said Jr? 

Danny saw the overwhelming concern in Jr's eyes, I'm a highly trained operative and I will handle it, said Danny. Really, what if instead of one guy, they send two or three or a unit of men, said Jr? Danny could see the fear in Jr's eyes, son I love you and I knew what I was signing up for when I became an operative and I know how to deal with it, said Danny. Tears formed in Jr's eyes, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you dad, said Jr. Danny pulled Jr's head against his shoulder and hugged him, you're not going to lose me son, I won't let that happen, said Danny. Danny seen someone in the backyard and stood, stay here, said Danny as he pulled the Glock from the kitchen drawer. Danny walked to the back door and threw it open. GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND NOW, yelled Danny. The man hit the deck and spread his arms put to his side.

If you move I will spray your brains all over this deck, said Danny. DAD STOP, yelled Jr. Stay back Jr, said Danny as he surveyed the backyard for more men. Dad, it's alright, said Jr. That's my friend Curt from the BSAA, I asked him to come over and stake out the backyard, said Jr. I have two other men in the front of the house, said Jr. Danny lowered the Glock and looked at Jr, you put a security team on our house, said Danny? Yeah, I mean after last night I want to make sure you were safe, said Jr. Danny hugged Jr, I love you son, but you should have told me about this, said Danny. Can I get up now, asked Curt from the deck. Danny chuckled, yes, you can get up, said Danny. The three walked back into the kitchen and sat down. Let me get you some coffee, said Danny to Curt. Thank you, said Curt. Curt looked at Jr, your dad is one scary dude, said Curt. Jr laughed.

Danny had Jr send his friends away, I would feel better if they were here, said Jr. I will be at Huber Corp all day, no one is getting to me there, said Danny. You should go into the BSAA, said Danny. Jr got dressed and left for the BSAA. Danny drove to Huber Corp and walked into his office. Ty came running into Danny's office, you really need to see this, said Ty and he opened his laptop. What is it, asked Danny? I was going through the computer logs and I found this, said Ty as he turned the laptop towards Danny. What is it, said Danny? These are logs of when people have accessed the lab or it's computers, said Ty. Look at the dates, said Ty. Danny looked at the dates, these go back over twenty years, said Danny. Look at the last log, said Ty. Danny looked, someone accessed the lab yesterday, said Danny. Do you know who this is, asked Danny?

I checked the security footage, no one goes in or out of the lab door, said Ty. So they are remoting in somehow, said Danny? No, these logs are for people entering the lab, said Ty. Danny thought for a moment, then there has to be another entrance to the lab, said Danny. BINGO, said Ty. Danny called his security team, I want that other entrance found, use as many people as you need but find that entrance, said Danny. Danny sat staring out the window, everything alright boss, said Ty? Someone from within Huber Corp has been accessing that lab, said Danny. I want to know who it is, said Danny. Ty I need you to compile a list of people that were working here here before I took over and how many of them are still here, said Danny. On it, said Ty as he picked up his laptop and headed out the door. Danny stared out the window, I will find you, said Danny.

Ty returned a few hours later, I have the list you wanted, you should have a copy in your e-mail, said Ty. Danny opened the e-mail and began to go over the names.

David Elsner- Public Affairs 19 years  
Pamela Bolton- Human Resources 18 years  
Ben Toulin- Distribution Center 20 years  
Dr. Marcus Casset- Lab Director 18 years  
Dr. Angela Williams- Research 20 years  
Regina Whitmore- House Keeping 30 years

Son of a bitch, said Danny. What, said Ty? Danny picked up his phone and called the head of security, Max this is Director Anderson, I need you to locate and take Regina Whitmore into custody, said Danny. She's in House Keeping, call me with your location when you have her, said Danny. Yes sir, said Max. Danny typed Regina's name into a search engine. Danny scrolled through the names until one jumped out at him, MOTHER FUCKER, said Danny. What is it, said Ty? Danny turned his laptop towards Ty, meet Dr. Regina Whitmore, who specializes in genetic research, said Danny. HOLY SHIT, said Ty. You mean that sweet old lady that cleans my office and always gives me candy, said Ty? The one in the same, said Danny. Danny's phone rang, Director Anderson, said Danny. This is Max, I have Ms. Whitmore in custody in the house keeping area, said Max. I'm on my way, said Danny.

Danny looked at Ty, get ahold of Jill Valentine at the BSAA, tell her what's going on and to meet me in house keeping, said Danny. On it, said Ty. Danny walked to the house keeping area. Hello Director Anderson, why am I being detained, asked Regina? Hello Regina, or should I say Dr. Regina Whitmore, said Danny giving Regina a cold stare. Regina began to chuckle, so you finally figured it out did you, took you long enough, said Regina. Why would you work for a madman like Wesker, asked Danny? ALBERT WESKER IS A VISIONARY, A GODDAMN GENIUS, WHO WANTED TO CHANGE THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER, yelled Regina. By slaughtering millions of innocent people just so he could have control over the world, said Danny. There are casualties in any war my dear, the world will see justice and be a safer place when Albert is done, said Regina.

You're as fucking insane as he is, said Danny. Where's Wesker, said Danny? Regina bit down on the side of her jaw, wouldn't you like to know, said Regina laughing. Danny realized what Regina had done and grabbed her by the throat, SPIT IT OUT, said Danny. You're too late, I've already swallowed the poison, said Regina laughing. A new order is coming to this world, one which will end corruption, deceit, greed, and those that cultivate it, said Regina. Regina fell to her knees as Danny knelt beside her, my only regret was I never had the chance to get Chris Redfield on my table, said Regina. I would loved to have taken him apart and see what made him tick, said Regina laughing. Danny leaned in close to Regina's face, well let me enlighten you, said Danny. Chris Redfield is very much alive, Danny leaned in closer, and so is our son, said Danny.

And together we are going to take Wesker down and if I have the opportunity, I'll put a bullet in Wesker's head personally, said Danny. We faked Chris' death so Wesker would stop looking for him and to protect our son, said Danny. Regina's eyes grew large as she looked at Danny. That's right Chris and our son were right under your nose the whole time, said Danny laughing. Now burn in Hell cunt, said Danny as he watched Regina fall to the floor. Danny stood and walked over to Max, Jill Valentine will be here soon, allow her team to take the body, said Danny. Danny walked over to the elevator followed by Max. They stepped on the elevator and began to ride it to Danny's office. If I may be so forward, said Max chuckling, but you are one cold son of a bitch. Danny looked at Max, you have to be when you're protecting the one's you love, said Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny sat in his home office staring out the window. Regina had been right there under his nose the entire time, and he missed it. Danny's phone rang, it was Jill. Hey Jill, said Danny. You need to talk some sense into your boyfriend, said Jill. What are you talking about, said Danny? Chris just called me, he's plaining on letting the world know that he's still alive in an attempt to lure Wesker out of hiding, said Jill. FUCK, said Danny. Danny heard the front door open followed by heavy footsteps, Jill I'll have to call you back, said Danny and hung up. Danny took the Glock from the desk drawer and aimed it for the doorway as the footsteps grew closer. Chris' large figure stepped into the door frame and Danny blew out a huff of air and lowered the Glock. Danny went to Chris and hugged him and Chris kissed Danny with a passion only Chris could give. 

I guess you heard, said Chris? Yeah, I just got off the phone with Jill, Chris you can't do this, said Danny. I'M FUCKING TIRED OF HIDING, I'M FUCKING TIRED OF NOT BEING ABLE TO BE WITH YOU AND JR, yelled Chris. MY OWN SON THINKS I'M DEAD, yelled Chris with tears in his eyes. Danny pulled Chris into a hug and held him, I understand your frustration, it's that same frustration I have, said Danny. We are very close to getting Wesker once and for all, but if you do this it will undermine all the work we have done so far and place everyone at risk, said Danny. Danny leaned back from Chris, I would love nothing better that to have you make love to me all night, to wake up the next morning wrapped in your arms, to sit down with you and Jr and have breakfast or any other meal for that matter, said Danny. We will have that, but we have to be smart, said Danny. 

Chris pressed his forehead against Danny's, you have always been my voice of reasoning, said Chris. Danny smiled at Chris, I love you Christopher Redfield. I love you Danny Anderson, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny. The front door opened, "Dad", came Jr's voice. SHIT, it's Jr, said Danny. Stay here I'll distract him in the kitchen and you sneak out, said Danny. Chris grabbed Danny and kissed him deeply, a moan escaped Danny's throat. Danny smiled and walked to the kitchen, you're home early, said Danny. Yeah, we finished early so I just came home, said Jr. Why is your mouth all red, asked Jr? Danny shrugged his shoulders, didn't realize it was said Danny as he began to make coffee. Chris had slipped out of Danny's home office and began to watch Danny and Jr in the kitchen. Dad do you have someone here, asked Jr grinning?

There's no one here Jr, said Danny. You were making out with someone, said Jr? Danny grinned, would you like some coffee, asked Danny. Shit, did I interrupt something, said Jr smiling? I can leave for a little while if you want to call him back, said Jr? That's alright, said Danny. Look at you dad, getting you late afternoon freak on, said Jr laughing and grinding his hips. Chris watched from a distance, he was so proud of what Jr had become, Jr was a strong man and Chris would give anything to hug and hold his son. Chris smiled as he watched Jr tease Danny, but Chris knew he had to leave, this would have to be just one of the memories that Chris would hold in his heart. Chris slipped out without being noticed, he had made an art out of being a shadow. Once Jr went upstairs, Danny called Jill. So the crisis has been averted, said Danny. You talked him out of it, said Jill? 

Yeah, he's just frustrated, said Danny. I'm waiting on some intel from a team I sent to the South Pacific, said Jill. Wesker may have rebuilt one of his labs there and is working on this viral army again, said Jill. When you do find Wesker, I want you to swear me in as a field operative again, said Danny. Danny, I know you want Wesker more than anyone, but you haven't been a field operative in over twenty years, said Jill. I want to be a part of the team that brings this mother fucker down, said Danny. Jill sat silent for a moment, you know Chris will shit a brick when he finds out, said Jill. I'll deal with Chris, said Danny. Alright, said Jill. Danny ended the call and sat back in his chair, they were close to finding Wesker. Danny's nightmare could soon be over and he could bring his family together once and for all without having to look over his shoulder all the time. 

Danny drove to his office at Huber Corp and was greeted by the head of his security Max. Good morning Director Anderson, said Max. Good morning Max, what's with the personal escort this morning, said Danny. I'll explain in the elevator, said Max. Once in the elevator Max hit the stop button. What's going on Max, said Danny. Max was ex-Special Op's, the man had a most impressive career in the military. Danny had hired Max personally based on all of the high-profile mission's he had been on. Someone tried to breech your office and the lab last night, said Max. What, said Danny. Whoever it was they were a professional, they struck your office and the lab simultaneously, said Max. They were unable to get into your office but they did breech the lab, said Max. Was anything taking, asked Danny? Some kind of weird vial, said Max. 

I'm sorry Director Anderson, but I was unable to stop them from getting away, said Max. Was anyone injured during the breech, asked Danny? No, there was some exchange of gun fire, but no injuries, said Max. Danny could see the disappointment on Max's face. Danny put his hand on the large man's shoulder, we can't win them all Max, you protected my office and the people that work for you and kept them safe, that's enough for me, said Danny. You know I don't like failure, said Max. Danny hit the start button on the panel and continued to his office. The elevator doors opened and Danny looked at Max. You said you don't like failure, and I don't know anyone who does, said Danny. So instead of looking at this as a failure, look at it as a learning opportunity, said Danny. It's what you take away from the incident that will make you better prepared next time, said Danny smiling. 

Max smiled at Danny, yes sir, said Max. Danny was working at his desk when his secretary Mira walked in carrying a large bouquet of flowers and sat them on Danny's desk. Somebody has been a good boy, said Mira smiling. Danny looked at the flowers and smiled, Chris would sometimes send Danny flowers and always write on the card that they were from a "secret admirer". Danny took the card from the flowers and opened it:

So sorry for your loss.  
Twenty years without  
him must be painful.  
\- Wesker

Danny shot to his feet, MIRA, yelled Danny. Mire walked into the office followed by Max and another security officer. Max went straight to Danny, what's wrong, said Max? Get these fucking things out of my sight, said Danny through gritted teeth as tears stung his eyes. Max grabbed the flowers and handed them to the other security officer, get these out of here NOW, said Max. Everyone one out, said Max as he closed and locked the door. Max made his way back to Danny, Danny was trembling and tears filled his eyes. Max helped Danny to sit down, a large tear fell from Danny's eye as he trembled. Max removed a handkerchief from his suit pocket and handed it to Danny. Director, are you okay, asked Max in a soothing voice. Danny suddenly shot to his feet, Jr, said Danny. Danny opened the desk drawer and took out a Glock and cocked it, placing in his waistband?

Danny walked over the the coffee table and reached underneath pulling out another Glock that was velcroid to the underside. Danny cocked the Glock and placed it in his waistband. Danny started for the door when Max stepped in front of him. Director Anderson, I feel that you are about to do something.....rash, said Max. I have to go Max, said Danny. If I may, how about you take a deep breath and consider whatever it is you are about to do, said Max? Danny blew out a huff of air and closed his eyes and realized that he could possibly be leading Wesker straight to Jr. Danny looked at Max, thank you Max, I was definitely getting to make a bad mistake. Max smiled, that's what I'm here for sir, said Max. Danny sat down and called Jill on his secured line. Jill Valentine, came Jill's voice. Jill listen, I need you to check on Jr for me, said Danny.

What's going on Danny, asked Jill. Danny told Jill about the flowers Wesker had sent him. I can't come there, Wesker might be watching me, said Danny. I'll call you in five, said Jill. After locating Jr and making sure he was okay Jill called Danny back. He's fine, he's at the firing range with his unit, said Jill. I need you to send him away, said Danny. What do you mean, send him away, said Jill. Send him some where far away, make it a security detail, or some kind of training, anything as long as he's not here, said Danny. I understand, said Jill. I'll call you later with the details, said Jill. Danny hung his head, he was so worried about Jr. Can I get you something Director, asked Max? Danny looked at Max and smiled, no I'm okay, said Danny. Danny got a call from his secretary, there's a man named Wesker on the line wanting to speak with you, said Mira.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny picked up the phone, what the hell do you want, said Danny. I was just calling to see if you got the flowers I sent, said Wesker. Yeah, I had them shredded, said Danny. What do you want Wesker, said Danny? Can an old friend call another old friend, said Wesker? With friends like you Wesker, I'd never need an enemy, said Danny. Wesker laughed, you always were quick witted, said Wesker. Max was trying to pinpoint the origin of the call. I can only imagine how hard it has been all these years without the love of your life, your precious Chris Redfield, said Wesker. Chris Redfield was a million times the man you will ever be Wesker, said Danny. Tell me what you want Wesker, I'm rather busy, said Danny? I'm sure you are busy, running a multi-billion-dollar company that you stole from me, said Wesker. Danny laughed, I bet that just burns your ass, doesn't it, said Danny.

I didn't steal it Wesker, I took it over when Chris and I kicked your sorry ass twenty years ago, said Danny. Now Huber Corp is a respectable, multi-billion-dollar company that helps people instead of hurting them, said Danny. We don't experiment and create viruses that kills thousands of innocent people, we heal and help them instead, said Danny. We grossed 14.7 billion dollars last year and more than half of that went to communities, programs, housing and healthcare, said Danny. You're such a "Do Gooder" aren't you Danny, said Wesker? Get to the point or I'm hanging up Wesker, said Danny. I just wanted to call and let you know that I have succeeded and you will be seeing me very soon, said Wesker. You succeeded at what, being a crazy son of a bitch that has to torture puppies to get his rocks off, said Danny? Those were just rumors, said Wesker.

I have succeeded in creating my viral army, said Wesker. It's really a shame Chris went and died on me, he would have made the perfect prototype for my Army, said Wesker. I would have made him kill you first, imagine looking in the face of your beloved Chris as he choked the life right out of you, said Wesker. I wonder if you would have had the fortitude to kill him before he killed you, said Wesker? I stopped you once and I can do it again, said Danny. Wesker laughed, I think you might be a little old to attempt that, said Wesker. I left a little gift for you in the lab, said Wesker, have fun. The line went dead. Danny looked at Max, were you able to triangulate his signal, asked Danny? He's in front of the building, said Max. An alarm began to sound, a virus has been detected, said Danny. The building has gone on automatic lock-down, said Max.

Danny took the Glock from his desk and put two additional clips in his pocket. Max received a call, hold, said Max. My team is requesting instructions on how to handle the infected, said Max. Danny looked at Max, tell them to shoot to kill, said Danny. Deadly force is authorized, shoot to kill, said Max. Danny headed for the door and Max stepped in front of him, I'm sorry Director but my job is to get you out of here, said Max. Danny looked up at Max, Max you're a good man, but I will put you on your well-defined ass if you don't get out of my way, said Danny. I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that, said Max. A gun shot rang out just outside the door, Danny and Max point their guns at the door. Ada walks through the door reloading her gun. DROP THE GUN, yelled Max pointing his gun at Ada. Relax big boy, I'm here to help, said Ada.

It's alright Max, she's a friend, said Danny. Why am I not surprised to see you here, said Danny? I was tracking Wesker when the alarm went off, I figured you needed some help, said Ada. That's what I'm here for, said Max. Really, you and your boss are trapped on the top floor with infected running around everywhere, great job, said Ada. I will get the Director out of here safely, said Max. Don't bother, said Ada as she shot out one of the plate glass windows. My ride will be here any minute, said Ada. Sorry about your secretary, but I had to put the bitch down, said Ada. A helicopter began to hover just outside the window. Ready, said Ada? Max grabbed Danny around the waist and ran towards to window. Max jumps and lands in the helicopter, are you alright Director, yelled Max? I'm fine, nice jump, said Danny giving Max a thumbs up. 

The helicopter landed at the BSAA and Jill was waiting for them. Come inside, said Jill. Jill led them to a conference room and closed the door. Jill walked over to Ada and gave her a quick kiss, good work honey, said Jill. I had a team track Wesker, he managed to kill all of them except one, said Jill. Where is he, said Danny? Upstairs in the infirmary, said Jill. I need to speak to you alone, said Jill. Ada walked out and Jill looked at Max, I need a moment alone with Danny, said Jill. Max walked up next to Danny, where he goes, I go, said Max. Danny turned to Max and smiled, it's alright Max, I'll be fine, said Danny. Max nodded and left the room. Looks like someone has a crush, said Jill chuckling. Max and mine relationship is strictly professional, said Danny. I was talking about him, said Jill laughing. He's definitely got a thing for you, said Jill.

We are tracking Wesker's plane, it looks like he is heading for the South Pacific, said Jill. Don't you think that's a little too easy, said Danny? Exactly, Wesker wants us to know where he's going hoping we will follow him, said Jill. What I can't figure out is why, said Jill? He wants to test out his new viral army, said Danny. What viral army, said Jill? When I was talking to Wesker on the phone he told me that his viral army was ready, said Danny. If you send troops in there it will be a blood bath and then he will have even more infected for his army, said Danny. So what do we do, said Jill? You send me and a single unit of the highest trained soldiers you have, said Chris. Danny turned and walked over to Chris, you shouldn't be here, said Danny as he pulled Chris down into a kiss. And you can't go after Wesker, if he captures you, he will turn you into one of his infected, said Danny.

We have to hit while the iron is hot, said Chris. You're right, but we have to be smart about this said Danny. There was a knock on the door before it opened, I'm sorry to interrupt Director but I have an updated report on the situation at Huber Corp, said Max. I'll be right there, said Danny. Danny turned to Chris, you stay here and keep out of site, said Danny as he walked out to Max. Chris turned to Jill, send me and a single unit and I'll bring Wesker back here, said Chris. Jill stood considering Chris' idea, alright, said Jill. Go and gather what you need, said Jill. Jill looked at Chris, Danny is going to lose his shit when he finds out about this, said Jill. Chris smiled, oh big time, said Chris. The outbreak has been contained Director, said Max. How many people did we lose, asked Danny? Twenty-eight, said Max. FUCK, said Danny. 

Danny walked back in to Jill, where's Chris, asked Danny? He went stomping out of here like a little kid, said Jill. That man, said Danny. Do not help him Jill, said Danny. Danny walked back out to Max, call for a car to come and pick us up, said Danny. Max called Huber Corp and five minutes later a car was waiting for them outside. As they rode back to Huber Corp Danny looked at Max. How many men did you lose today, said Danny? Three security officers and twenty-five employees, said Max staring out the window. Danny put his hand over Max's, there's nothing you could have done to stop this, Wesker is responsible for their deaths not you, said Danny. Max looked at Danny and smiled. Max had feelings for Danny for a long time, he never made a move on Danny or told Danny how he felt. Max respected Danny and would lay his life on the line for the handsome man. 

Max leaned over and kissed Danny. Danny gently broke the kiss, there's someone else, said Danny looking at Max. Max smiled, of course there is, I could never picture a handsome man such as yourself being alone, said Max. My life is very complicated and for the record, if I were single, you would so much be naked right now, said Danny chuckling. Max began to laugh, yes sir, said Max. Max was a very handsome man, he was tall with short light brown hair and a matching precisely trimmed beard. He had light blue eyes and a rugged look about him. Danny had seen Max working out before and snuck more than one peak at the handsome man's physique. Max would be a true catch for whoever finally landed him. Danny walked into his office, DAD, said Jr as he made his way over to Danny. Jr, what are you doing here, asked Danny? 

I work for the BSAA remember. Danny smiled. Are you alright, said Jr? I'm fine, said Danny. Max kept me safe, said Danny minimizing the situation. Jr pulled the Glock from Danny's waistband, and this, said Jr? Danny took the Glock back from Jr and put it in his desk. That's not important, said Danny. You want to ride home with me, I was just getting ready to leave, said Danny? I have to get back to the BSAA and file my report, said Jr. How about pork chops for dinner, said Danny? As long as you make mashed potatoes with them, said Jr as he kissed the top of Danny's head and walked out. That's a good-looking son you have, said Max. Looks just like his father, acts just like his father too, said Danny laughing. I'll have the men get started on their reports, they will be on your desk before you arrive tomorrow morning, said Max. Max, said Danny, you might want to leave out the part where you kissed me in the car. Max started laughing, yes sir, said Max.


	11. Chapter 11

Jill walked to the bay where Chris and his team were preparing for the mission. Everyone listen up, said Jill. We have located Wesker on a small island in the South Pacific, said Jill. You can definitely expect to encounter resistance. My intel informed me that Wesker has indeed created a viral army, we have no idea of just how many there are, said Jill. We also have no idea how strong they are, said Jill. You are to get in, destroy the lab and capture Wesker alive, if possible, said Jill. If it is possible to down load a copy of his computer core do so, if not, destroy it, said Jill. Good luck everyone, said Jill. Chris walked over to Jill, if anything happens to me, make sure Danny gets these, said Chris as he handed Jill his dog tags. Jill looked at Chris, I don't want to give these to Danny, so you better bring your ass back here Redfield, said Jill. Understood, said Chris with a smile. 

Danny loaded the dishwasher as he and Jr chatted. Are you going out tonight, asked Jr? Wasn't planning on it, said Danny. Danny stopped and looked at Jr, why, asked Danny. A huge grin spread across Jr's face, I just thought you might want to call your friend up and go visit him for a while, said Jr. Unfortunately, he's out of town, said Danny. Jr walked over and hugged Danny, I love you dad and I want to see you happy, said Jr. You have put you're life on hold for me for far too long dad, it's time you started focusing on you, said Jr. Jr looked at the worn gold band on Danny's hand, I know you love him dad, but he's gone and you need to find someone and be happy, said Jr. The words stung at Danny's heart and tears filled his eyes, I'm working on it, said Danny as he hugged Jr. So when do I get to meet this mystery man, asked Jr?

Very soon I hope, said Danny. Danny woke the next morning, he had this overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right. Danny went downstairs and made coffee, he stood staring out the window when Jr walked into the kitchen. Morning dad, said Jr and sat at the table. Want some breakfast, asked Danny? Just coffee for now, said Jr. Danny poured some coffee for Jr. Me and some of the guys from the BSAA were thinking about going to Aruba for a week, want to come with us, asked Jr? Danny chuckled, I'll pass, besides I don't think your friends would want an old man tagging along and hanging around, said Danny. I was thinking maybe you could invite your friend along and you two could do your own thing, said Jr smiling. I'll think about it, said Danny. Danny dressed and went to work. As he entered his office Max walked up.

Good morning director, said Max. Good morning Max, said Danny. I found something that you might find interesting, said Max. Max handed Danny a small vial encased in a security container. What is it, asked Danny. Wesker had two of these vials planted in Huber Corp yesterday, there is a small detonation device attached to the vial that can be detonated remotely, said Max. This one didn't detonate and break the vial, said Max. I already had the small detonation device removed, it's harmless. I wouldn't say harmless, said Danny. Danny realized he was holding a vial of Wesker's new virus. Get this to Jill Valentine at the BSAA, tell her it's Wesker's new virus, said Danny. I'll take it personally sir, said Max. Danny called Jill, I'm sending you a sample of Wesker's new virus, see if you can develop an anti-virus from it, said Danny. 

Jill ran to the bay area, Chris and the team were boarding the helicopters. WAIT, yelled Jill. Chris turned to Jill, what is it, asked Chris? You can't leave yet, said Jill. Why said Chris? Danny got a hold of a sample of Wesker's new virus, I have the whole science department working on a way to develop an anti-virus, said Jill. The longer we wait, the better the chance Wesker will slip through our fingers, said Chris. But if we can develop an anti-virus, it will give you a huge advantage over Wesker, said Jill. If we can develop an anti-virus, deploy it over the island before you land, it should neutralized Wesker's army making him vulnerable, said Jill. How long until the anti-virus is ready, asked Chris. I don't know, for right now I want you and the team in a holding pattern, understood, said Jill? Chris ran his hand over his face, understood, said Chris. 

A few days had passed and the scientists were close to creating an anti-virus, Chris was becoming restless. How much longer do those geeks need to make a damn anti-virus, said Chris? As long as it takes, said Jill. You need to relax, sneak off and see Danny or go to the firing range, said Jill. Chris considered seeing Danny, but with everything that was happening, he thought it too risky. Danny sat at his desk thinking about Chris. He missed him so much sometimes it actually made his chest hurt. Director, came Max's voice pulling Danny back to the here and now. Yes Max, said Danny? I've been thinking about something, said Max. What's on your mind, said Danny? How did Wesker get the virus into the building, asked Max? Danny stood, we need to review the surveillance before the incident yesterday, said Danny.

I'll take care of that sir, said Max. Wesker had help getting that virus into the building, but who would help the mad man, thought Danny? A few hours later Max returned, we found the one responsible, said Max as he sat down the laptop in front of Danny. You should prepare yourself sir, said Max. Max played the video, Danny was stunned when he saw the culprit, it can't be, said Danny. We have him from several different angles coming in, going straight to the lab and exiting, said Max. Piers Nivans, said Danny. Danny called Jill, Is Piers Nivans currently at the BSAA, asked Danny? Yes, he's teaching a class on using high velocity fire arms, said Jill. Do not, let him leave, said Danny. What's going on, said Jill? I'll explain when I get there, I'll see you in ten minutes, said Danny. Danny pulled the Glock 19 from his desk and cocked it, let's go Max, said Danny.

Danny arrived at the BSAA and walked into Jill's office. He turned to Max, no one comes in this door until I say otherwise, is that understood, said Danny? Understood, said Max. Danny closed the door and walked over to Jill, he opened the laptop and played the video for Jill. Is there anyway Wesker could have forged this to make it look like Piers, asked Jill? No way, said Danny. Jill picked up her phone and called for a security team to come to her office. We have to be smart about this Jill, that agent I caught that worked for Wesker bit down on some kind of poison pill hidden in her mouth and died before I could question her, said Danny. What do you suggest, said Jill. Chris trained Piers, if he sees all of us, he'll get suspicious and possibly take off, said Danny. So what's your plan, asked Jill. We need to lure him out of that classroom away from the others, said Danny. 

How, said Jill? You need to open the door and asked Piers to speak to you for a minute, said Danny. Then what, said Jill? We'll have your men around the corner, when Piers steps out I'll hit him with a stun gun, that should give us enough time to search his mouth, said Danny. Let's go for a walk, said Jill. Danny hid behind the door as Jill opened it and asked Piers to speak with her. Once Piers was in the hall Danny stuck the stun gun in Piers back and fired. Piers yelled and fell to the ground. Jill place her knee in Piers throat and forced his mouth open, finding the deadly pill attached to one of his molders. NOW, yelled Danny signaling for Max and Jill's men to converge on them. Piers was cuffed and stood up, Chris always did you were too smart, said Piers as he spit at Danny's feet. One of the soldiers sudden stepped forward and smashed the butt of his gun against Piers face. 

SOLDIER, yelled Jill. The soldier pulled off his helmet and threw it to the ground, he grabbed Piers by the throat. If you EVER do something like that again to my dad, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT, yelled Jr. Piers eyes went wide, this guy looked just like the Chris Redfield he had known twenty years ago, that's when Piers figured it out, you're Chris' son, said Piers. Danny stepped forward and put his hand on Jr's shoulder, Jr it's alright, now please let him go, said Danny. Jr maintained his grip on Piers throat as he began to tremble and tears stung his eyes. DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN, yelled Jr as he tighten his grip on Piers throat. Danny stepped in front of Jr, son look at me, said Danny. Jr continued to look at Piers and tightened his grip more. JR, said Danny, in a loud voice. Let him go, said Danny. 

Jr released Piers and Piers fell to the floor gasping for air. Come on son, said Danny as he lead Jr away. Take this piece of shit to an interrogation room hissed Jill. Danny took Jr outside and calmed him. Jr turned and hugged Danny. I'm sorry dad, said Jr as he began to cry on Danny's shoulder. It's alright son, said Danny as he put his arms around Jr and fighting back his own tears. You just lost your temper a little, said Danny. Danny pulled back and looked up at Jr, we got him and that's what's important here, said Danny. Jr wiped his eyes and shook his head in agreement. Danny took Jr's face in his hands, you certainly have your fathers temper, laughed Danny, making Jr laugh. I want you to go home and relax the rest of the day, said Danny. Dad I just can't leave, said Jr. Danny looked at Jr and raised his eye brows. Jr chuckled, yes sir, said Jr. 

Danny returned inside and located Jill. I can't believe Piers was working for Wesker this whole time, said Jill. Let's find out why, said Danny. Oh, I sent Jr home, said Danny smiling at Jill. You know we have a protocol here, said Jill as she followed Danny down the hall. Danny turned to Jill, yes you do, but I don't, said Danny smiling. Bitch, said Jill as they entered the interrogation room. Danny set across from Piers. So Redfield has a bastard son, said Piers smiling. Danny leaned across the table towards Piers, call him that again and I'll rip your fucking throat out myself, said Danny. The smile quickly left Piers face. Keep in mind Piers, there is nothing more dangerous in this world than a parent protecting their children, so think very carefully before you speak, said Danny in a tone so icy cold the room felt chilled. Why would you betray everyone for Wesker, said Danny.

You should know, said Piers. How could you betray Chris' memory like this, said Danny? Like I said, you should know, said Piers. Well why don't you just enlighten me, said Danny. Piers chuckled, I bet you didn't know that Chris and I were more than just "friends", said Piers smirking. Chris told me all about the brief relationship he had with you, said Danny. Piers laughed, of course he did, said Piers. I would still be with Chris if it hadn't been for you, said Piers. What are you talking about, said Danny? Chris started seeing you a month after he broke things off with me, said Piers. To think that he would want you over me, said Piers. Well he did, said Danny. Ada entered the room and moved to the corner behind Piers. Wait until Wesker finds out that Redfield has a living, breathing son, said Piers. Chris had been watching and walked into the room.

Piers looked at Chris and turned white, Chris, said Piers. Hello Piers, said Chris. You're alive, said Piers? Very much, but if you threaten my son like that again, I'll kill you myself, said Chris. Chris sat next to Danny and took his hand. Piers huffed at the sight. What's Wesker planning, said Chris? Like I would fucking tell you, said Piers. If you cooperate, we can help you, said Jill. I loved you Chris, with everything thing in me, said Piers. The relationship we had was doomed form the very beginning, don't act like you didn't know that, said Chris. We could have left the fucking BSAA and become mercenaries on our own and had a life together, said Piers. I couldn't just leave the BSAA, I had responsibilities, said Chris. Yeah, like that little fucker sitting next to you, said Piers. Chris stood quickly and punched Piers in the face.

You watch your mouth when referring to my future husband, said Chris as he sat back down. Piers laughed as blood ran from his nose and mouth, Wesker is going to have a field day when he finds out that you are still alive and that you have a son, laughed Piers. He will eventually find you and then he'll put you each on a table right next to each other and make you watch as he cut's your son apart, piece by piece, said Piers. And just how do you plan on informing Wesker of this revelation of yours, asked Danny? Even I'm entitled to a phone call and an attorney, said Piers smiling. Danny slid his phone across the table to Piers, call him, and let him know that if he comes anywhere near Chris or our son, I'll cut him into little pieces my self, said Danny. Piers laughed as he dialed. Danny looked at Ada and nodded. Ada stepped up behind Piers and shot him three times at the base of his neck, killing him. Ada picked up the phone and stopped it from completing.


	12. Chapter 12

Well at least we have Wesker's real number, said Chris. For a minute there I didn't think your plan was going to work Danny, said Jill. I knew if I played to his ego, he wouldn't be able to resist the chance to show me up, said Danny. Chris looked down at Piers dead on the table, of all the people I would have never suspected of being a traitor, Piers would have been at the top of that list, said Chris. Jill copied the number from Danny's phone and handed it to Ada, see where Wesker really is, said Jill winking at Ada. They all left the room, where's Jr, asked Chris? I sent him home, said Danny. Did you see how he knock the fuck out of Piers for spitting at your feet, POW, said Chris. Danny had to chuckle at Chris, he was definitely a proud father. I need to get going, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny against him and kissed him, what's your hurry, said Chris? 

I need to get home and check on Jr, said Danny. I thought maybe we could check out one of the rooms upstairs, said Chris as he kissed Danny. MMMM, said Danny, the problem is I don't know if you are all turned on because of me or the violence we just witnessed, said Danny? Let's just say, it's a little of both, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny again. Danny pulled into his driveway, he looked in the mirror and saw the big purple and red spot on his neck. Damn it Chris, said Danny as he pulled his collar back up. Danny walked into the house, JR, yelled Danny? In the living room, yelled Jr. Danny walked into the living room and sat down his bag, how are you, asked Danny. Jr smiled, I'm good dad, said Jr. I'll get dinner started, said Danny as he walked into the kitchen. Why don't we just order a pizza, said Jr. Good idea, said Danny.

Danny sat at the table, what sounds good, asked Danny. I don't know, said Jr as he looked over Danny's shoulder and that's when he saw it. DAD, yelled Jr as he pulled down Danny's collar, you have a hickey, laughed Jr. Don't be ridiculous, it's just chafing from my collar, said Danny. CHAFING, dad you have a hickey complete with teeth marks, said Jr. So that's why you were late getting home, you stopped off for a little "Pick Me Up" with your boyfriend, said Jr. Danny's face went red, can we please decide on what we want to eat, said Danny? Invite him over for some pizza, I'm dying to meet this dude that leaves hickeys on my dad's neck, said Jr laughing. Danny started laughing. Jr sat down, are things getting serious with this guy, asked Jr? Can we PLEASE just pick something for dinner, said Danny. Sure thing, hickey man, said Jr. 

Jill walked to the bay and over to Chris. Chris was loading bullets into a clip and whistling. Wow, that visit with Danny certainly put you in a good mood, chuckled Jill? Chris gave Jill a side look, he smiled and nodded his head at her. I need all eyes on me, said Jill as everyone turned and looked at her. Jill walked over to a screen on the wall. We tracked Wesker's plane to this island in the South Pacific, but after tracking his actual phone he is actually on this island four miles north of the island, said Jill. We think that Wesker intentionally let us track his plane to the other island as a decoy and this is most likely where his new viral army is, said Jill. Our scientists have developed an anti-virus from a sample of Wesker's new virus, said Jill. The plane will circle the island once releasing the the anti-virus, it's clear and Wesker won't be able to detect it, said Jill.

Once you have deployed the anti-virus it should take care of the viral army and you can land, said Jill. Once on the ground you are to deploy in the Hydro-Boats to the island that Wesker is on, capture Wesker, copy his database and destroy the installation. Once Wesker is in custody, return to the other island and destroy the lab there, said Jill. Good luck everyone, said Jill. Redfield, said Jill as she walked over to Chris, I need Wesker alive if at all possible, said Jill. Understood, said Chris. Chris boarded the plane as Jill left the bay. Danny was in his home office when the doorbell rang, I GOT IT, yelled Jr. Danny heard the door open and the voice of other people heading for the kitchen. Danny walked into the kitchen, hello everyone, said Danny to the four young men standing there. One of the young men walked over to Danny, Hi I'm Josh as he stuck out his hand to Danny.

Hi Josh, I'm Danny, Jr's dad, said Danny. We were just going to hang out for a while, said Jr? That's fine, said Danny. Jr grabbed some beers from the fridge and the five of them walked out back. Danny smiled. Danny made some snacks for the young men and took them out to them. I thought you boys might like something to snack on, said Danny as he sat down the plate. Thank you, Mr. Anderson, said Josh grinning from ear to to ear. You're welcome Josh and please call me Danny. If you need anything please help yourself, said Danny as he walked back into the house. Dude your dad is a total DILF, said Josh. THAT'S MY DAD, said Jr. I know, but he is fucking hot, said Josh. He already has a boyfriend, said Jr. Nothing wrong with giving him a choice, said Josh smiling. Dude my dad could snap you like a twig, said Jr. I bet he could, said Josh smiling. 

Chris and the two units landed on the island after releasing the anti-virus, there were dead bodies everywhere. Let's get those Hydro-Boats out, barked Chris. Chris and the two units made it to the other island, everyone stay alert, said Chris. As Chris and the team made their way to the installation they came under fire. You five come with me, they rest of you keep those guards busy, said Chris. Chris and the other five soldiers broke off and started through the jungle, keep your eyes open, said Chris as he shot two guards. Chris and the other five men made it into the installation. There weren't many guards which meant Chris had taken Wesker by surprise. Chris and the small team made it down a long hallway without much resistance. Once we find Wesker, he's mine, said Chris. You three set the explosives and you two copy the database, said Chris. 

Let's move, said Chris as he kicked the door open, killing the two guards on the other side. The men split up, each doing their assigned task. Chris slowly made it down a hallway, he could hear someone yelling. SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, yelled Wesker in a radio? Chris shot the guard standing next to Wesker, I'll tell you what's going on, but you're not going to like it, said Chris smiling. Wesker begins to laugh hard, I should have known you weren't dead, said Wesker. It's been a long time Redfield, said Wesker. Now I have to ask you to come peacefully, but I have a feeling you're not going to, said Chris? Wesker pulls a knife from his side and throw's it at Chris, Chris turns as the knife sails by him. Ass whipping it is, said Chris as he unbuckled his combat vest and lets it drop to the floor. 

Danny carried out some more beers for Jr and his friends and sets them on the table as they laugh at the stories being told. Josh stand and walks over to Danny. Hey Danny, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime and grab a drink, or maybe some coffee, said Josh in a nervous voice? Danny looks at Josh and folds his arms across his chest, how old are you son, asked Danny? Twenty-one, said Josh. Danny put's his hand on the young man's shoulder, I own boots older than you, said Danny smiling. I'm seeing someone Josh, but I do appreciate the sentiment, said Danny smiling as he walked back in the house. DUDE, did you just seriously just hit om my dad, said Jr? Yeah, but he turned me down, said Josh sitting down. All the guys started laughing. Danny watched from the kitchen, he felt sorry for Josh. 

The next day Danny was working from home when his doorbell rang. Danny answered the door to find Jill standing there. Jill, said Danny. I need to talk to you, it's really important, said Jill. Danny stepped to the side and let Jill come in. Jill walked into the living room and sat down her purse and took off her coat. What's going on Jill, said Danny? Now I want you to remain calm and don't get upset, said Jill. Danny stepped closer to Jill, why would I get upset, said Danny? Jill took a deep breath, I sent Chris on a mission to capture Wesker, but I haven't heard from him yet, said Jill. Danny took a deep breath, how long has it been since you heard from him, asked Danny? Twelve hours, said Jill. Let me get this straight, you helped Chris go after a fucking madman when I asked you not to, he's been missing for twelve fucking hours and you just now come to me, said Danny? 

YOU FUCKING BITCH, said Danny as he swung at Jill. Jill blocked the strike and kicked Danny in the midsection sending him into a glass Curio Cabinet in the corner, shattering the glass door and shelves. OH IT'S ON HO, Danny launched several strikes at Jill which she was able to block. Jill launched a strike of her own but Danny caught her arm flipping her over his shoulder onto the glass and wood coffee table, completely destroying the table. Jill got to her feet and took a defensive stance, as did Danny. Dad, said Jr from the doorway. Danny and Jill stood up straight and looked at Jr and smiled. Hey Jr, I didn't hear you come end, said Danny. What's going on, said Jr? Nothing, just having a chat, said Danny. Right, your head is bleeding and Ms. Valentine mouth is bleeding, said Jr? Could you give me and Ms. Valentine a moment, said Danny smiling?

I don't even want to know, said Jr heading upstairs. Jill followed Danny into the kitchen. Danny tossed Jill a towel and she wiped her mouth as Danny held a towel against his head. So just how fucking bad is it Jill, said Danny? How many people did you send with him, asked Danny? Two units of ten, said Jill as she rubbed her chin. And you can't raise any of them, said Danny. None, said Jill. We have been monitoring the island by satellite but there has been no movement, said Jill. Why would you send him, when I specifically asked you not to help him, said Danny? Loyalty, said Jill. Chris is just not my friend, he's a brother in arms, said Jill. Don't spew that BSAA bullshit at me, said Danny. I'll go after him, said Danny. You provide me with the people I need and I'll find him, said Danny. Jr walked into the kitchen, too soon, said Jr? You're fine son, said Danny.

Jr got a beer and walked outside. What do you need, said Jill? You get Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Rebecca Chambers, gathered at the BSAA, said Danny. Anyone else, asked Jill. I need Ada, said Danny. You're out of your fucking mind if you think I sending my wife with you, said Jill. I'm in, said Ada from the doorway. Jill walked over to Ada, we both own Chris and Danny our lives, said Ada. I always repay my debts, said Ada as she kissed Jill. I'm going to need at least one unit of men, said Danny. I'll call the commander and have him assemble a team of his very best, said Jill. When do you want to get started, asked Jill? One hour, said Danny as he made a call and walked into the other room. Yes sir, came Max's voice over the line. I need your help Max, said Danny. Whatever you need, said Max. I need the Night Stalkers, said Danny. They will be here in one hour sir, said Max.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny walked outside and sat down next to Jr. You two done trying to kill each other, said Jr? I would ask what's going on but you would just say "it's classified" or some shit like that, said Jr. I have to go away for a little while, said Danny. Jr. sat up, what's going on dad, said Jr? A friend needs me and I have to go help him, said Danny. I should be back in twenty-four hours, said Danny. It must be real dangerous or you wouldn't be so vague about what you're doing, said Jr? Danny leaned over and pulled Jr against his shoulder, I love you son, and no matter what happens that will never change, said Danny. Jr pulled back from Danny, you are freaking me out dad, tell me what's going on, said Jr. Jr's phone rang, it's the BSAA, said Jr. You better answer it, said Danny smiling. Anderson, said Jr. Right away sir, said Jr and hung up his phone.

That was the base, they're calling me in for a mission, said Jr. Danny and Jr stood, you should get going, said Danny. Jr grabbed Danny in a hug, I love you dad, said Jr in a shaky voice. Danny hugged Jr, and I love you son, said Danny. Danny broke the hug and stepped back from Jr and looked at him, now go do your duty, said Danny. Jr smiled, Danny could see the tears in his eyes, yes sir, said Jr. Danny drove to Huber Corp and met with Max. Are they here, asked Danny. Follow me, said Max. Max led Danny into the next room where seven men stood. This is Director Danny Anderson, he is also a highly trained ex-BSAA agent and you will be accompanying him on his mission today, said Max. An agent sent on a highly classified mission has failed to report in, we will be going to find him and to bring back a prisoner, said Danny.

Who's the man we're looking for, asked one of the men? The man sent on the mission was Captain Chris Redfield, said Danny. Max and the other men looked at each other in disbelief, I'm sorry sir, but did you say Captain Chris Redfield, asked the soldier? What's your name, asked Danny? Agent Tony Jenkins, sir, said Jenkins. Captain Chris Redfield is alive, I was apart of the group that helped fake his death twenty years ago, said Danny. Excuse me sir, I'm Steven Meyers, why would a great man like Captain Redfield fake his death, it sounds like he was scared of something, said Meyers? Danny quickly stepped in Meyers face, if you ever say something like that again about Captain Redfield and I will rip your fucking throat out, is that understood Meyers, said Danny. Yes sir, sorry sir, said Meyers. Captain Redfield faked his death to protect his family, said Danny.

Albert Wesker has developed a new viral army, we have no idea if the anti-virus we deployed over the island worked or not, so be prepared, this mission could get ugly real quick, said Danny. We will land on the island, locate Captain Redfield and Albert Wesker, then you are to blow that facility to Hell, understood, said Danny? Yes sir, said the squad. You heard the director, suite up, said Max. I have to go to the BSAA, I should be back in an hour, said Danny. We'll be ready, said Max as he started to unbutton his shirt. What are you doing, said Danny? I'm suiting up, said Max. Max I need you here, said Danny. Max looked down at Danny, those are my men, I handpicked them and trained each and every one of them Director, said Max. Where they go, I go, said Max. Danny smiled, understood, said Danny. I would feel better if I was there with you, I know what a handful you can be, said Max smiling. 

Danny smiled and gave Max's shoulder a squeeze. Danny turned to walk away, Director, said Max. Danny turned back to Max, Redfield is a most fortunate man to have someone like you to care for him, said Max. Danny smiled and headed for the door. Danny arrived at the BSAA, are they here, asked Danny? They are waiting for you in the conference room, said Jill. Danny and Jill walked into the conference room, Danny, said Claire. What's going on, asked Claire? What I'm about to tell you is not only classified, but will most likely piss everyone off, said Danny. Danny blew out a huff of air, Chris Redfield is alive, said Danny. The look of shock covered everyone's face, what the hell are you talking about Danny, said Claire? Twenty years ago, Chris had a son and to protect our son, Chris devised a plan to keep Wesker from ever finding out about him, said Danny. 

Jr, said Claire. Yes, Chris faked his death so Wesker would stop looking for him and hopefully never figure out who Jr really was, said Danny. That's why I adopted Jr and gave him my last name, he knows Chris is his father, but he thinks that Chris is dead, said Danny. Is that why you never brought Jr around us, said Leon? Yes, I knew if any of you ever saw him, you would know immediately he was Chris' son, he looks just like Chris, said Danny. Rebecca stood and walked over to Danny and hugged him. I can't imagine the pain and suffering you had to go through these last twenty years, said Rebecca. I have a nephew, said Claire. Claire looked at Danny, that's why you named him Chris Jr, said Claire. Yes, said Danny. Where's his mother, asked Ada? She died giving birth to Jr and with Jill's help I was able to adopt him quickly, said Danny. 

Claire walked over to Danny, you knew Chris was alive all this time and you didn't tell me, said Claire? Chris and I decided that the secret would remain between him, me and Jill, it was the only way to protect Jr from that fucking madman Wesker, said Danny. I know you are shocked, hurt and angry right now Claire, but I did what I had to do to protect Chris and Jr, said Danny. And I would do it again, I would kill anything or anybody that threatened Chris or my son, said Danny. There's nothing more dangerous in this world than a parent protecting it's young, said Ada. So why are we here, asked Leon? Jill sent Chris on a mission to capture Wesker and his data on this new viral army he has created, said Danny. But there has been no word from him since they landed, said Danny. The satellite show's no movement on either one of the islands, said Danny.

So, you think everyone is dead, said Rebecca? We don't know, they could be trapped or this could be the mother of all traps Wesker is setting for us, said Danny. No one has to come with me, it's up to you if you want to come, said Danny. Fuck yeah I'm coming, said Leon. I'm in, said Rebecca. Just try and fucking stop me from coming, said Claire, a crooked smile on her face. I'm in, said Ada, as long as I get to kick the shit out of something. There was knock at the door, ma'am there is a Max Sussex here with a group of soldiers and he's requesting to see Mr. Anderson, said the soldier? Jill looked at Danny, Danny nodded his head. Show them in, said Jill. Max walked in with the Night Stalkers, Director, said Max. I would like to introduce everyone to the head of my security, Max Sussex and the men that are behind him is his team, said Danny. 

I would like for everyone to meet the Night Stalkers, a highly skilled and specially trained team, they are deadly, said Danny. I've heard of you guys, said Leon. Danny, I have already put a team together for you, said Jill. We have no idea what we are walking into Jill, the Night Stalkers are more highly trained, each with a very specific skill set, and each completely lethal, said Danny. If I'm going to bring Chris and Wesker back I need the best, said Danny. Max' chest swelled a little with pride at hearing Danny's words. No one has protected me better over the years than Max and his team. I never see them, I never hear, but I know they are there, said Danny. Alright, said Jill. Let's get suited up, said Danny. As Danny was putting on his combat uniform Claire walked up to Danny, I want to see him, said Claire? You want to see who, said Danny?

Jr, I want to see him, said Claire. He's getting ready for a mission, he should be in the adjoining locker room, said Danny. I'll let you see him, you say nothing and stay out of sight, said Danny. Claire nodded her agreement. Claire followed Danny into the adjoining locker room, stay here, said Danny. Claire watched as Danny as he walked up to a large young man, Claire looked at the young man's face and tears began to run down her face as she covered her mouth. The young man looked just like Chris when he was younger, Claire was stunned by the resemblance as she stood and cried. I wanted to stop by and wish you luck, said Danny. Jr smiled, thanks dad, said Jr as he leaned down and hugged Danny, you be careful out there dad, said Jr. Copy that, said Danny, you be careful too son. A soldier walked up and threw his arm around Jr's neck.

Don't worry Mr. D, I got his back, said the soldier. Danny turned to the soldier, his eyes and voice turning colder than the Artic, you better, or you will deal with me upon your return, understood, said Danny. The soldier stood up straight, yes sir, said the soldier. Jr laughed at Danny. I got go, said Danny as he walked away. Claire was leaning against the wall wiping the tears from her face, I understand now, said Claire. You understand what, said Danny? Why you and Chris did what you did to protect him, he's perfect Danny, said Claire as she hugged Danny. When this is all over, I want to meet him, said Claire. You're right, it's time, said Danny. This is going to end one of two ways, I'm either going to find Chris alive, or I’m going to find him dead, said Danny. Either way it's time to tell Jr the truth, said Danny, he deserves that much, said Danny. 

Danny and Claire returned to the others, well said Rebecca? He looks just like Chris, right down to that stupid crooked smile Chris has, said Claire as she hugged Rebecca and began to cry. Rebecca pulled back from Claire, this is great news, said Rebecca, you're an Aunt. Claire started laughing as she wiped at the tears on her face, I am, I have a lot of spoiling to catch up on, said Claire. Belay that, said Danny smiling. I have twenty years of missed birthdays, milestones, and general spoiling to catch up on and I plan on doing just that, said Claire smiling. So, what's your plan, asked Jill as she pulled the combat vest over her head. What are doing, asked Danny? I'm going with you, said Jill. If you think for one second I'm letting you fly out of here with my wife to go search for my best friend without me, you're fucking crazier than I thought, said Jill. 

Ada walked over to Jill and helped her with the combat vest, you always did look so damn hot in a combat uniform, said Ada. Well, when we get back, I'll be sure to wear it home, said Jill as she kissed Ada. Danny smiled at Ada and Jill. Max walked up to Danny, so what's the plan, asked Max? You and the Night Stalkers, along with the team I put together will fly to the island Chris went to, the unit Jill put together will accompany us once we land, said Danny. Danny looked at Max, I need Wesker's data base, said Danny. I want you and the Night Stalkers to get it before we blow the facility, said Danny. I sent you a schematic of the island, unfortunately we have no idea of the layout of the facility so we are all going in blind, said Danny. I'll brief them, said Max. Danny looked at Max, what do you mean you'll brief them, said Danny. My place is at your side and I won't leave it, said Max.


	14. Chapter 14

Let's load up, yelled Danny as everyone got on board the plane. Jill walked up to Danny, Chris said if he didn't come back to give you this, said Jill as she laid the dog tags in Danny's hand. A single tear fell from Danny's eye as he read, Redfield, Christopher, M, Captain. Thanks, said Danny. Danny stepped away and wiped the tear from his eye and put Chris' dog tags on. Director, said Max from behind Danny. Yes, said Danny turning to Max. Everything alright, asked Max? Yes, said Danny as he tucked the dog tags into his shirt. Let's go, said Danny. Danny stared out the window during the flight, he wanted to find Chris so bad, but was terrified of how he would find Chris. I'm sure he's fine director, said Max. Danny smiled at Max, if anyone could survive a madman like Wesker, it would be Chris Redfield, said Danny. ETA, five minutes, said Jill. 

I need my team over here, said Danny. We have no idea of what kind of resistance we may encounter, be ready to take cover, said Danny. Claire, Leon, Rebecca I want you behind me and the Night Stalkers, said Danny. If shit starts to go down, find a place to take cover, said Danny. I have to go, my unit is landing, said Jill. We'll be there as soon as we can, said Jill. Understood, said Danny. Night Stalkers I want you on each of my flanks, if we encounter resistance, kill every fucking thing that moves, said Danny. The Night Stalkers smiled, Danny was a little startled when he turned to find Max stand next to him. Max looked down at Danny, I told you, my place is at your side, said Max smiling. Let's move out, said Danny. As they made their way towards the facility, they came across dead bodies of BSAA soldiers and something else.

These must be part of Wesker's viral army, said Danny. It looks like the anti-virus didn't work fast enough, said Danny. You think they're all dead now, asked Max? Let's hope so, said Danny. They continued down the path towards the facility, Max stopped and put his arm in front of Danny. Max looked at the Night Stalkers, two teams, left and right flank, said Max. Two men went left and two men went right. What is it, said Danny? This has been a little too easy, said Max. Danny had been so distracted by finding Chris he had not realized that they had not encountered any soldiers yet. There was some rustling in the brush ahead of them, the Night Stalkers moved in front of Danny and Max. Max stepped in front of Danny, stay behind me Director, said Max in a low voice. Three B.O.W.'s came charging out of the brush, the Night Stalker quickly shot and killed them.

Danny walked over to the dead B.O.W.'s, they were wearing BSAA uniforms. Fuck, said Danny. The two teams returned, found two B.O.W.'s they have been neutralized, said one of the soldiers. Back in line, said Max. The group continued on and came to the front of the facility, everyone be on guard once we are in, said Danny. Danny turned to Max, I need you to get to the computer core and get the information downloaded, said Danny. I'll send, I'm ordering you, Mr. Sussex to get me a download of that computer core, said Danny cutting Max off. I really should stay with you Director but I know arguing with you is just a senseless waste of time, said Max smiling. Everyone turn your locators on in case we get separated, said Danny. Jill and her team are only a few minutes behind us, said Danny. Ada, Claire, Leon, Rebecca, you’re with me, said Danny. Move out, said Danny. 

As the group made their way down a hallway it was littered with dead bodies. Some looked like scientists, some were BSAA soldiers, some were viral soldiers. Stay alert, there could be some live ones left, said Danny. They came to a large metal door that was standing open, the light in the large room was dim. Danny turned on his flash light and trained his rifle in front of him as they entered. Danny could see a computer server in the corner, Rebecca see if you can get a download of that servers contents, said Danny. The room opened up even more, everyone procced forward, no further than one hundred feet and then regroup here, said Danny. Ada, Claire and Leon headed further into the large room. Danny saw what looked like a surgical bed and approached, his rifle trained on the bed. The body on the bed had been dead awhile. 

Danny continued to look around and saw a body lying on the floor and slowly approached it and shined his light on the body, Danny was shocked when he realized who it was. Wesker, said Danny, his throat had been ripped out and he had been dead for some time. Danny spit on Wesker's dead body, I only wish it had been me that killed you, said Danny. Danny hears coughing not far from him and trains his rifle in the direction of the sound and slowly approaches. Danny can hear raspy breathing and quickly turns his rifle to the body on the floor, only to see Chris pointing a gun back at him. CHRIS, yelled Danny and ran to Chris dropped to his knees. Hey sexy, said Chris. I got the son of a bitch, said Chris, I ripped his fucking throat out, coughed Chris. Be still, I need to check you, said Danny. Danny found the large cut going across Chris abdomen and side. 

I NEED A MED TEAM HERE STAT, SOUTH HALLWAY, TRACK MY LOCATOR, yelled Danny in the radio. Hang in there Chris, I got help coming, said Danny. Chris smiled at Danny and put his hand on Danny's cheek, still the most handsome man in the world, said Chris. I love you Danny, and let Jr know that I loved him so very much, said Chris. Tell him yourself, said Danny. You and Jr are safe now, said Chris. DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME CHRIS, NOT NOW, yelled Danny. Chris smiled, Danny laid his head on Chris chest and cried, stay with me Chris, I need you, please don't go, cried Danny. The med team came rushing into the lab, OVER HERE, yelled Danny. I'll always be with you, said Chris smiling as he held Danny's hand. Sir, I need you to move, said the med tech. Danny stood and looked down at Chris as he closed his eyes.

Danny looked in his hand, Chris had left his gold band in Danny's hand. Don't you leave me Chris, you fight, for me and your son, said Danny. The techs placed Chris on a stretcher and carried him out, Danny turned to walk out with them and their stood Jr. Jr, what are you doing here, said Danny? Is that my father, said Jr? Yes, I can explain, said Danny. He's been alive all this time and you didn't tell me, said Jr? You don't understand Jr, said Danny. I understand you lied to me, said Jr. WHY, yelled Jr? We had to protect you, it was the only way to keep you safe if the world thought Chris was dead, said Danny. Jr I'm sorry but I have to go, said Danny as he took off down the hallway after Chris. They loaded Chris on the plane, where's the closest BSAA Base, asked Danny? Hong Kong, said Jill. Then were going to Hong Kong, said Danny. 

Danny held Chris' hand the entire flight, at times he would just break down crying. Danny whispered and kissed Chris' forehead and lips. They landed and rushed Chris to the BSAA Base and into the infirmary. Jr sat against some rocks waiting for the team to reassemble, trying to understand why Danny had lied to him all these years, why Chris never came around him? Hi, said Claire. Jr looked up at Claire, can I help you, asked Jr? In a way, but I think I can help you more, said Claire. Claire sat down next to Jr, I know you don't know me, but I'm your father’s sister, Claire. Jr looked at Claire, were you in on this too, asked Jr? No, I just found out today that my brother was still alive and that I had a nephew, said Claire. How could he keep something like this from me, said Jr? There was a very bad man that was after Chris, said Claire.

To protect you and Danny he faked his death so the crazy man would stop looking for him, said Claire. Danny adopted you and gave you his last name so Wesker wouldn't know who you were, said Claire. You need to know the deep sacrifices that both of them made for for you, not being able to see each other outside of a few stolen moments, not being able to share your special moments together, not being able to hold his own son, said Claire. That's what BOTH of them gave up just for you because that's how much they both love you, said Claire. I was really pissed earlier today when I found out about you and Chris, said Claire. But then I saw you and Danny back in the locker room and I saw how much he loved you, and that's when I understood why they both did what they did, for you, said Claire. Can I hug you, said Claire as tears fell from her eyes? 

Jr hugged Claire as she cried on his shoulder and held Jr. Danny had been at Chris' bedside for three days straight, he had fallen asleep on Chris bedside, still holding Chris hand. Jr. stood in the doorway watching Danny sleep holding Chris' hand. Dad, said Jr? Jr stepped further into the room and over to Danny, dad, said Jr shaking Danny. Danny stood quickly to his feet and looked down at Chris. Dad, said Jr. Danny turned and rubbed his eyes. Jr could see the dark circles and tired drawn look in Danny's face. Tears began to fall from Jr's eyes as he hugged Danny. I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean it, cried Jr as Danny hugged him and he cried on Danny's shoulders. It's alright Jr, I know you didn't mean it, it was just a huge shock and you reacted just like anyone else would have, said Danny. Danny pulled back from Jr, he wiped the tears from Jr's face with his thumbs.

You're my son, and I love you, you have nothing to feel bad about, said Danny as he hugged Jr again. Danny put his arm around Jr's waist as they both looked down at Chris. I really do look like him, said Jr. You act like him to...a lot, said Danny smiling. How's he doing, asked Jr? He lost a lot of blood and his recovery is going to take some time, but he's tough and he's going to be just fine, said Danny. Jr looked at Danny, I love you so please don't take this the wrong way, said Jr. You look like hammered shit dad, when's the last time you ate, or got a decent night sleep, asked Jr. Danny smiled, I can't leave him, said Danny. So how about you go get a good meal, a hot shower and some decent sleep and I'll stay here with him, said Jr? Alright, said Danny smiling. Any change, I don't care how small you call me, said Danny. Yes sir, said Jr.


	15. Chapter 15

What are you doing, said Danny? I'm tired of being in this fucking bed, I want to go home, said Chris. Danny gently pushed Chris back against the pillow, you can go home when the doctors say you can go home, said Danny placing a kiss on Chris' forehead. Chris put his hands on Danny's waist and sat him on the bed next to him, sorry, I just want to get home and make love to you and to see my son, said Chris. And you will, just as soon as the doctors release you, said Danny. Have you heard from Jr, asked Chris? He calls every day, he's on a mission but said he should be returning home in a week, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny down into a kiss, he took Danny's hand and ran it down to his cock, why don't you show me your bedside manner, smiled Chris? Christopher Michael Redfield, you heard the doctor, no sex until you have healed some more, said Danny.

Maybe just a quick hand job, smiled Chris? The doctor walked into the room, behave, said Danny. I have good news for you Mr. Redfield, I'm releasing you so you can return to the United States, said Dr. Woo. HOT DAMN, said Chris as he threw back the sheet. WHOA, where do you think you're going, said Danny? Back home, I'm so done with Hong Kong, said Chris. Danny laid Chris back onto the bed, I have to arrange a flight and I have to get you some clothes, unless you plan on showing the world your ass, said Danny? Danny called Max, how soon can Huber Corp's jet be in Hong Kong, asked Danny? I can have it in the air in an hour, said Max. But it will be at least fourteen hours before it reaches you, said Max. Chris will never make it that long, said Danny. See if you can book me something from Hong Kong to home, said Danny? 

I'll call you shortly, said Max. Danny walked over to Chris, I'm going to go buy some clothes for you, you stay in that bed until I get back, said Danny. Chris started to giggle, I made something for you, said Chris as he pulled back the sheet exposing his huge erection. Danny started to laugh and pulled the sheet back up, what am I going to do with you, said Danny? Chris pulled Danny into a kiss, I have more than one idea, said Chris. I bet you do, said Danny and he kissed Chris. Danny returned from shopping to find Chris gone. Danny looked in the bathroom, but he was not there. Danny thought maybe he may have been taken for some tests. An hour went by and Chris was not back, Danny stopped one of the nurses, how much longer will Mr. Redfield's tests take, asked Danny. Mr. Redfield is not scheduled for any tests today, said the nurse.

Where is he, asked Danny? He was headed to the cafeteria last I saw him, said the nurse. Thank you, said Danny. Danny should have guessed that it was food or sex that drew Chris out. Danny looked up and saw Chris walking down the hallway talking to another soldier. Chris looked and saw Danny's face and could tell he was not happy. I'll talk to you later, said Chris to the soldier and walked over to Danny, that was fast, said Chris. You could have left a note, said Danny. Chris kissed the top of Danny's forehead, next time, said Chris as he walked into the room. Danny's phone rang, Hey Max, said Danny. I have booked you a private jet, it will be ready to leave in an hour, said Max. Thanks Max, where is the jet at, asked Danny? Hong Kong International Airport, said Max. Got it, said Danny and walked into Chris' room. You should get dressed, our jet will be ready in an hour, said Danny.

Chris walked over to Danny and put his arms around him, you could help me get dressed, said Chris as he slid his hands down and cupped Danny's ass. You never give up do you, said Danny? Not until I'm balls deep in there, said Chris squeezing Danny's ass. Well you and your balls are just going to have to wait for a little while longer, said Dann kissing Chris. Chris and Danny arrived at the hanger and boarded the jet. They were informed that they would be touching down in LA in eight hours to refuel and then another six hours from LA to home. Chris had fallen asleep as Danny called Jill. How is he, asked Jill? Much better, but the doctors want him to stay in the hospital for a few days after we land, said Danny. We should be at the infirmary in the next few hours, said Danny. I'll see you then, said Jill. The jet landed, Chris and Danny were met by Max's smiling face. 

Welcome back Director Anderson, said Max. It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Redfield, I'm Maxwell Langdon, the Head of the director's security here at Huber Corp, said Max as he shook Chris' hand. The car is waiting said Max as he escorted Chris and Danny to the car. Have a good evening Director, said Max as he closed the door. Take us to the BSAA HQ, said Danny to the driver. Chris stared out the window at Max as the car pulled away. What's wrong, asked Danny. I don't like that guy, said Chris. Max, he's has kept me safe over the years and I couldn't have selected a better man to serve as my head of security, said Danny. I think Max may have the hots for you, said Chris. Danny chuckled and thought back to when Max had kissed him in the car. Max knows there is only one man on this planet for me, said Danny turning Chris' face to his, and I'm looking at him, said Danny.

I don't see why they just don't let me go home, said Chris as he laid in the bed with his arms folded across his chest. It's only for a few days so they can make sure everything is alright, said Danny. Now get some rest and I will come by tomorrow, said Danny giving Chris a quick kiss. Or, you could strip naked and slide in here next to me said Chris raising his eyebrows? Danny laughed as he walked out the door. Danny's phone rang as he walked into the house, Hello, said Danny. Hey dad, how's pop doing. Hey Jr, he's fine and complaining like crazy, said Danny. When are they going to let him out, asked Jr? In two days, they want to keep him for observation until then, said Danny. That's perfect, I will be coming home in two days, said Jr. You must be so excited to finally be able to talk to him face to face, said Danny? You know it, said Jr. 

Jr. hadn't got the chance to talk to Chris when he woke up, the BSAA had issued him orders for a mission and he had to leave. Tears began to run down Danny's face at the joy he was feeling, don't cry dad, said Jr. What makes you think I'm crying, said Danny? Because I know you and I can hear it in your voice, said Jr. I have waited so long for this Jr and I knew one day I would be able look at the man I have loved for so long and our son, together as a family, said Danny. Danny heard Jr sniffle, are you crying son, said Danny? Jr laughed, no, said Jr. You need to get some rest dad, you sound tired, said Jr. Alright, I'll see you in a few day’s son, said Danny. I love you dad, said Jr. I love you too son, said Danny. Danny wiped his eyes and headed upstairs to bed, he was exhausted but the constant fear that stayed with Danny had left. Danny slept more peaceful that night then he had in years. 

A few days had passed and the BSAA was releasing Chris. Danny arrived at the infirmary to find Chris dressed and ready to go. You must really want to get out of here, said Danny laughing. Chris stood and walked over to Danny and kissed him. The second that doctor hands me my release papers we are gone, said Chris as he hugged Danny. The doctor finally released Chris, Chris grabbed Danny's hand and was practically dragging him down the hallway as the doctors and nurses laughed at Chris' hasty retreat towards the door. They arrived home, once the door closed behind them Chris grabbed Danny and pushed him against the wall and attacked Danny's mouth with his own. Chris, Danny finally was able to utter through the barrage of kisses. Chris began to unbutton Danny's pants, OH GOD, came Jill's voice as she turned around. I'm so sorry, said Jill. 

What the Hell are you doing here, said Chris looking confused. She and Ada are here setting things up for the party later on, said Danny. The one I was trying to tell you about before you shoved me against the wall and attacked my lips, said Danny. Ada stood in the doorway to the living room, please don't stop on our account, said Ada smiling, nothing like watching two hot guy go at each other, said Ada. Were done, and we'll just be going, said Jill as she took Ada's hand and walked out the door, see you at six, said Jill. Where were we, said Chris as he kissed Danny. YOU, need to rest, said Danny. Oh come on, said Chris. The doctor said no sex for at least a week, said Danny. What does he know, said Chris? Danny if I don't make love to you soon, I swear to god my nuts are going to explode, said Chris. Danny chuckled, I think you will survive, said Danny.

Danny led Chris to the back patio and the two sat smiling at each other. I almost forgot, said Danny as he got up and sat on Chris' lap. Danny removed the dog tags from around his neck and placed them back on Chris' neck. Danny reached into his pocket and took out the worn gold band and placed it back on Chris' finger, now everything is as it should be said Danny. I love you Danny, said Chris as he kissed Danny. I love you Christopher Redfield, said Danny. Danny pressed his forehead against Chris', the two sat locked together, no words needed to be spoken. Danny pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes, how about some spiked ice tea, said Danny. Sounds perfect, said Chris. Danny walked into the house and began to mix the ice tea and bourbon together when the front door opened. Dad, said Jr? In the kitchen, said Danny.

Jr walked over to Danny and kissed his cheek and hugged him. Is he here, asked Jr? Just outside on the back patio, said Danny. Jr swallowed hard, come on, said Danny as he opened the back door. There's someone here to see you Chris, said Danny. Chris looked up and stood, Jr, said Chris. Jr began to tremble, hey pop, said Jr. The two men grabbed each other and embraced, each one laying their head on the others shoulder as they cried. I love you son, said Chris as tears rolled down his face as he held his son. I love you pop, cried Jr. Danny just stood watching the two men he loved most in this world finally become father and son after so long. Tears poured from Danny's eyes as he was overcome by emotions, the site of Chris finally being able to hold his son in the open and without fear was what Danny had waited a lifetime to see.

Danny walked over to Chris and Jr and put his arms around them both as they all stood and cried, at last they were reunited as a family. They sat down and Jr and Chris began to talk as Danny brought out the spiked ice tea. I can't get over how much you turned out to look like me, said Chris wiping tears from his eyes. He acts like you too, chuckled Danny. Chris looked at Jr, I hope you understand why me and your dad did what we did, said Chris. I do, said Jr. Chris laughed, I remember when you were sixteen and you hit that homerun and won the game when you were in high school, said Chris. How did you know that, said Jr? I was there, hiding in the crowd, but I saw you and I was so proud of you, said Chris. I couldn't be there for everything, but I would watch you from a distance sometimes, said Chris. I was at your graduation too, said Chris.

Chris and Jr talked for a couple of hours, I should get ready for the party, said Jr. Jr walked in the house, Danny walked over to Chris and took his hand. There's one more reunion you need to have, said Danny as he led Chris around the house. Danny opened the garage door and stepped inside, he removed the cover form the car and Chris' face lit completely up. You kept it, said Chris as laid his face on the hood of the 1976 Black Monte Carlo SS and hugged it. I couldn't part with it and I knew one day you'd be home, besides the first time we made out was in this car, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny, as I recall we did a lot more than just make out, said Chris as he put his arms around Danny. Danny chuckled, I couldn't get rid of your baby, said Danny as Chris kissed him. All those rides we would take, the trips to the lake, said Danny. All the fun we had in the back seat, said Chris. 

Jr walked up, I always thought this car was hot, said Jr. Danny handed Chris the keys, don't be gone too long and no speeding, said Danny. Hop in Jr, said Chris. Chris started the car, revving the engine, she still sounds like one mean bitch, laughed Chris. Chris rolled to the end of the driveway, Chris stomped down on the gas pedal as the tires scream and a trail of white smoke was all that was left as Chris tore down the street. Danny shook his head and went inside. You up for a little covert mission Jr, asked Chris? Sure, what did you have in mind, asked Jr? A little surprise for your dad, said Chris as he pulled into the Mall. The two men stood in front of the store, are you serious pop, said Jr? As a fucking heart attack, said Chris as he and Jr walked into the store.


	16. Chapter 16

The guests had begun to arrive as Claire walked out the back door carrying a large stack of presents. She walked over and sat the large stack in front of Jr. What's all this, asked Jr. Well, I have so many birthdays and special events to make up for, said Claire. Jr stood and hugged Claire, you didn't have to do this Aunt Claire, said Jr? Claire pulled back from Jr and looked up at him, you called me Aunt Claire, as Claire grabbed Jr and hugged him as she cried. Get used to it Jr, she sobs about everything, chuckled Chris. Claire walked over to Chris and hugged him, I'm so glad you're not dead, said Claire. Chris hugged Claire, I love you too sis, said Chris. Danny smiled as he watched as friends and family sat and talked with Chris and Jr. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you all these years, said Ada walking up next to Danny?

There were days when it tore my heart out said Danny. Danny walked into the house and was placing more snacks on a plate when Chris walked in. Need some help, asked Chris? I got it, said Danny. Chris picked up one of the plates and walked outside with Danny. Chris pulled out a chair for Danny, have a sit and enjoy the party, said Chris. Could I have everyone's attention please, said Chris. The crowd grew silent. Thank you all for coming and being apart of this reunion and supporting us, said Chris. It has been a long and hard road for Danny and I to get to where we are now, but I knew one day I would be standing here making some dumb ass speech, said Chris. But there is one more thing that I would like to say, one more important thing that I need to do, said Chris as he walked over and went down on one knee in front of Danny and pulled a ring from his pocket.

Danny Anderson I love you, said Chris. You and I have been through more in our lives than most people could comprehend and here we are. You never lost faith in our plan or in me, said Chris. You protected Jr and me with a fierceness that not even lioness could manifest, said Chris. It was you and your love for me and Jr that has kept me going all these years, said Chris. I love you, said Chris. Danny, will you marry me, asked Chris? Yes, Christopher Redfield, I will marry you, said Danny. The crowd erupted in cheers and laughter as Chris slid the diamond band on Danny's hand next to the worn gold band he had never taken off. Chris kissed Danny, I love you Danny, said Chris. I love you Chris, said Danny. The couple stood as people came over and hugged and congratulated them. Looks like we have a wedding to plan, said Jill walking up. 

You should think about using the Summerlin estate for the wedding, said Ada? Old Mrs. Summerlin loves a good wedding, said Ada. I'll need to talk to Chris first and see what he's thinking, said Danny. The guest left and Danny was cleaning up and had just loaded the dishwasher and turned it on. Danny sat at the table with Chris and Jr, so what were you thinking for the wedding, said Danny as he smiled at Chris? Do you want a big fancy wedding, asked Chris? Not really, said Danny. I know one thing I really want, said Danny? What's that, asked Chris? Danny looked at Jr, I want my son to walk me down and give me away, said Danny smiling. Jr hugged Danny, of course I will dad, said Jr. The next morning Danny was sitting on the back patio having coffee when Chis came out and sat down. You're deep in thought about something, said Chris? 

I was just thinking of how much our lives have changed now, said Danny. And I think it's time I made a few more changes, said Danny. What kind of changes, asked Chris? I'm going to resign from Huber Corp, said Danny. Are you sure, I thought you loved that job, said Chris? I do, but I'm getting married, my family is complete at last and I want to focus on that, said Danny. Chris took Danny's hand in his, whatever you want, said Chris. Jr came walking out, I have to get going, the base called and we have a new member and they want me to show him around, said Jr. Danny and Chris stood, Jr kissed Danny's cheek and hugged him. Will you be home in tome for dinner, asked Danny? I'll call you, said Jr. Jr hugged Chris, I love you pop, said Jr. The sight of Chris and Jr hugging almost made Danny cry. I'll see you guy's tonight, said Jr. 

Danny drove to Huber Corp and was packing a few things when Max walked in. Oh Max, thanks for coming, said Danny. Max looked down at the box Danny was packing, are you going somewhere director, asked Max? Danny walked over to Max, I am, said Danny. I have resigned my position as director of Huber Corp, said Danny. I see, said Max. I also spoke to the board and they are in unanimous agreement of who should take my place, said Danny. Who, asked Max? You, said Danny. Me, said Max grinning. Max no one knows more about day to day operations here than you, said Danny. No one would care more about the high standards we set, or the staff, said Danny. I told the board that I couldn't think of another person better suited for the job than you, said Danny. I don't know what to say director, said Max. 

First, call me Danny. Second, do you accept, asked Danny? Max chuckled, yes, I accept, said Max. Danny hugged Max, you will make a fine director, said Danny. It just won't be the same around here without you, said Max. Exactly, it's now your job to make it better, take things in a new and progressive direction, said Danny. Max looked down at Danny, if you ever need me, for anything, you call me, said Max. Understood....director, laughed Danny. I need to get going, said Danny as he picked up the box from his desk and headed for the door. Danny, said Max? Danny turned to Max. It has been an honor serving you, said Max. Danny smiled, likewise, said Danny. Danny arrived home to find a note from Chris stating he was meeting with Jill at the BSAA. Danny started preparing dinner, Chris and Jr would be home soon. 

So how did things go with the new guy, asked Chris? Good, Alex catches onto things quickly, said Jr. Who's ready for dessert, asked Danny as he gathered the plates? I am, said Chris and Jr in unison. What are we having, asked Chris? I made your favorite, said Danny. You didn't, said Chris. I did, said Danny as he walked out with the pie in his hands. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I have had this, said Chris? What is it, asked Jr? Coconut cream pie, said Danny. Gimme, gimme, gimme, said Chris. Danny sliced a large piece for Chris and Jr and handed it to them. Chris growled and grunted as he ate the pie making Danny and Jr laugh. After dinner Chris and Danny laid in the hammock in the back yard. Any ideas for the wedding, asked Chris? One actually, said Danny sitting up and looking down at Chris. What, said Chris?

We are not that far from the beach and Jill has that nice little cottage right on the beach, said Danny. You want to get married on the beach, asked Chris? Danny laid back down on Chris' chest, yes, but I don't want it to be really formal, said Danny. What did you have in mind, said Chris? I was thinking we could just wear jeans, a white button-down shirt and get married at sunset, barefoot of course, said Danny chuckling? Chris laughed, I love it, as he kissed Danny. So, when do you want to do this, asked Chris? I'll leave that up to you, said Danny. How about Friday, said Chris? Danny sat up and looked down at Chris, that's four days away and we haven't gotten anything ready or in place, said Danny. Chris smiled, then we should start getting things ready, said Chris as he pulled Danny down into a kiss. I'll call Jill tomorrow, said Danny. 

Danny, Chris, Jill and Claire spent the next four days getting the preparations ready for the wedding. The four sat on the deck of Jill's cottage looking at the ocean. I just love the idea for your wedding Danny, said Jill. It's simple, elegant, and very tasteful, said Jill. I want to have a huge reception at the BSAA when you two get back from your honeymoon, said Jill. Honeymoon, said Chris and Danny looking at each other. Where are you two going, asked Claire? Chris and Danny started laughing, in all of the excitement when haven't even talked about it, said Danny. We'll get back to you, said Chris kissing Danny. Chris let me know when you will be able to start so I can have everything ready, said Jill. Start what, said Danny looking at Chris? Jill wants me to work for the BSAA training soldiers on higher forms of combat training, said Chris. 

Danny smiled, as long as you're happy, said Danny. Friday came and Danny and Jr stood inside the cottage waiting for the music to start. Do you have the rings, asked Danny? Yes dad, said Jr. Danny fussed with his shirt, do I look alright, said Danny? yes dad, said Jr smiling. What is taking so long, said Danny. Jr hugged Danny, dad, everything is fine and in a short time you will be married, said Jr. Danny smiled. Jr looked at Danny, so who were you seeing when you would come home from seeing your "friend", said Jr? Your father of course, said Danny. It was rare for us to have time together, but we made the most of the time we could spend together, said Danny. The music started, ready said Jr? Danny nodded as Jr walked him down to where Chris was waiting on the beach. Chris and Danny exchanged their vows and sealed it with a kiss. 

A week later Chris and Danny came home from their honeymoon. So where did you two go, asked Claire. Key West, said Chris. We spent the week fishing, snorkeling, and just having a good time, said Danny. I'm so happy for you both said Jill as she stood. I will see you at the BSAA tomorrow at nine Chris, said Jill. That you will, said Chris. Jill left and a few minutes later Jr walked in with tall young man with platinum and striking pale blue eyes. Did you guys have fun, asked Jr? Yeah, said Chris as he and Danny looked at the young man with Jr. There was something almost familiar about the young man. And who is this, asked Danny? Sorry, said Jr. This is my friend Alex, Alex Wesker, said Jr. Chris and Danny's mouths dropped open as they stared at the young man.

THE END (or is it....)


End file.
